Tales of Tails
by Buddykins
Summary: ON HIATUS. Set after the resolution of the film. Follow along as we travel through the daily lives of a energetic bunny, her sneaky fox friend, and all her fellow citizens and officers of Zootopia. This will be somewhat of a linear story series. eventual [Wildhopps]
1. Change of Pace

**TABLE OF CONTENTS:**

Chapters 1-3: Fluff  
Chapters 4-5: Nick meets Judy's family  
Chapter 6: Fluff  
Chapters 7-current: Nick at the academy & Judy recovering

* * *

 **Chapter Notes:**

This is my first fic so bear with me, well I'm writing this in tandem with another fic, but still. This chapter will take place just after the ZPD arrive in the museum. Enjoy-

* * *

 **Change of Pace:**

"Predators won't be so nice forever Judy! You'll see, next time Nick won't be just acting savage!" Yelled ex-mayor Bellwether as she was pushed into a police SUV with her crooked officers.

"There won't be a next time." Said Chief Bogo roughly as he slammed the door even rougher. He ordered an officer over and began giving him instructions.

A weight suddenly pressed against the side of Nick's chest, "Carrots? You alright?" He said looking down at the grey rabbit pressed leaning on him. His only response was her collapsing against him and panting heavily. "HELP! SOMEONE GET HELP!" He yelled around at the officers.

"Coming through! Clear a path!" A pair of medics call as the rushed in between the officers and jumping down into the pit. "Officer Hopps, can you tell me where you are?" The first medic, a panther, asked as she began checking Judy's vitals only to receive a mumbled and incoherent response.

"101, she has a fever." Stated the second medic, an otter, as he put a breathing mask on her to help reduce the uneven breathing. "And she has a severe laceration to the outer right calf." He finished off as he looked at the blood beginning to pool from the handkerchief Nick tied on earlier.

Squeezing his paws together watching from the side was a fox worried for his new found friend, "Come on Juddy hang in there." He said supportingly.

"Alright we need to move." The panther said as she finished securing Juddy to a gurney for transport, "Jerry you go up first." She said as she helped the otter out of the pit and then hoisted the top half of the gurney to him before pushing it out of the pit and climbing out herself.

Brown paws tried to grab onto the edge of the pit but couldn't find a hold. "Is she going to be alright, please?" Nick's voice called from the pit, only to hear an ambulance driving off sirens blaring.

Hooved fingers reached out and grabbed the foxes slipping paw before pulling him up safely. "Nick, was it?" A firm voice asked, "I'm going to need to take you down to the station so we can get a statement while officer Hopps is in surgery." He said as he took his glasses off to wipe the lenses.

A concerned look crossed Nick's face, and all that came to mind was the safety of his friend Judy, "Uhhh, yes of course. Sir." he added quickly out of respect for the massive oxe standing before him. He followed the chief to his personal ZPD squad car and began opening the back door when a hoof stopped him.

"You are not under arrest there's no need for you to ride in the back, you can join me up front if you would like, the choice is yours." Chief Bogo stated before opening his own door. Nick stood there with his paw on the handle deep in thought.

' _Is this a test? Does he know about my hustling? What-_ ' he was shaken from his thoughts when the engine roared to life. ' _Well it would be the first time in the front._ ' He thought with a smirk to himself as he walked around to the front door, barely managing to climb into the tall vehicle.

The ride down to the station was quiet as both animals in the car were worried for Judy's well being, worried about the worst possibilities but still hoping for the best. Neither said anything while on the road, but both began to feel the weight of the situation and let out a sigh.

* * *

"Please have a seat," The cape buffalo told the fox as he opened the door to his office, "Is there anything I could get you, water? Coffee?" He asked slightly uneasy as this is the first time questioning someone outside an interrogation room. He didn't feel uneasy or endangered by the fox, but this was a high priority case so he felt he should get Nick's statement personally. "And I'll need you to fill out this form too." Bogo stated as he put a background form on the desk for Nick.

"Okay, and water is fine." The fox said back before climbing up into the plastic chair. ' _I knew this was coming_ ' he thought as his tail shifted behind him while reading over the form. Thinking back to Judy telling him he would make a great officer he pushed those thoughts aside and took a pn from the desk to fill out the form.

After a minute or two he had finished the form just as the chief walked back in with a cup of water for both him and Nick. He gave one to Nick and started looking over the form before getting caught on one section "Occupation: hustling/con-artist" he read allowed and looked up from the paper to see the brown ears of the fox droop down and his muzzle frown.

Nick closed his eyes and sighed, "Like you said the day, I'm just a fox."

He heard a grunted chuckle and prepared for the worst thinking what the chief of police would do with this information, "I have to be honest with you Mr. Wilde, I didn't think highly of you when we first met. In fact, you and officer Hopps were wearing thin on my nervs." The buffalo stated, "But I'll tell you one thing, it takes a lot of bravery and courage to do what you did today, and even more so to admit to me; a 2000 lb chief of police, that you are a con-artist. That takes courage Mr. Wilde." He finished with a drink of his water. "This is something we will discuss later, but first why don't you tell me how you first got involved with the case."

Nick began slowly telling him the short version of how he started his involvement with the missing mammals case. He gave chief Bogo a full report from when he took Judy to the Naturalist Club all the way to when the police showed up, however he left out his past with Mr. Big along with the almost icing incident and when Judy was asking for his help under the bridge seeing as it was her personal moment. The whole process to close to two hours with the chief asking for clarification and more details during some parts of the explanation, but 4 note pages later they were finally done.

Bogo cracked the stiffness from his knuckles and Nick rubbed his temples both somewhat exhausted with the long documentation. "Well Mr. Wilde that will be all for now, be expecting to hear from me once this is all over." Bogo said neutrally. "Thank you for your assistance with the case, and for looking out for officer Hopps." He said gratefully.

With a hard swallow Nick nodded, knowing what would happen when he was contacted again, it would mean another questioning, a different kind of questioning all together. "It's the least I could do. Do you know if Judy, I mean officer Hopps is going to be okay?" He asked before while sliding off the chair.

"We haven't gotten word back from the hospital yet, but I will have officer Clauhauser inform you when we do. It goes without saying but for the time being I'm going to ask that you refrain from talking about the details of the case with anyone else." He responded before watching Nick leave after giving thanks. Before turning to his computer and typing up the official statement working late into the night, and possibly early into the morning.

* * *

Chief Bogo walked through the hospital doors late in the morning on his way home after giving out the tasks for today to his precinct, interrogating suspects and gathering statements and evidence for the case. "Listen fox," he heard a receptionist rudely say to a familiar red fox carrying a purple bouquet of flowers at the entryway desk to the building's main floor. "We have already called the ZPD to have you escorted out of the building if you refuses to leave. I saw you threat officer Hopps on the news and you've been pacing in here all night with no right to visit her. So for the last time please leave before the police arrive."

"Look buddy, I didn't mean to threaten her, and you don't know the whole story. Can you just tell me how she is?" Nick was asking politely yet clearly beginning to lose his patience with the receptionist.

"The entire city saw you, a fox, threatening officer Hopps on live t.v. Is it because you are a fox or a predator hu?" the giraffe asked accusingly before hearing a stern grunt catching both the fox's and his attention. "Ah just in time," he said smugly, "Officer, this _fox_ has been disrupting the hospital all night, will you please escort him out?"

"That is _Chief_ Bogo to you, sir." Bogo said glaring at the giraffe while standing beside Nick, "This _fox_ here was very helpful in solving this case, and saving officer Hopps' life, so if you would kindly take us to see my officer." He said leaning in closer to the receptionist.

The giraffe might have been nearly twice the buffalo's height, but the hunch in his neck showed just how much shame he felt with those words. "Yes Chief Bogo, right this way sir." He said while escorting the two to Judy's room.

'Thank you.' Nick mouthed to the chief with a small smile before turning to follow after a gentle nod back from the chief. Clammy paws held the bouquet tightly as they stood next to the massive officer, grateful he may be for the kindness he was able to feel the intimidating feel coming off of him keeping the giraffe in line.

"Ah, Chief Bogo." They were greeted by a beaver when they stepped out of the elevator, "I'm Dr. Castor, Judy's Dr. I was just about to send word down to the station for you." He said while taking the chief and Nick the rest of the way to the room with his tail sliding on the tile floor. "Reports show that officer Hopps had fainted from fatigue and exhaustion from some extraneous activity, the chase I'm guessing. Along with that she was suffering from severe blood loss coming from the wound on her right leg." He said while reading off of the chart he got from the foot of the bed and began reading off more details to the chief.

Nick stepped away from the two to go over to Judy's side looking at her small figure which looked even smaller in the massive bed clearly not made for a bunny. The occasional twitch of an ear and the constant rise and fall of her chest under the thick blanket brought a smile to his muzzle. The clearing of a throat pulled him from his thoughts, "and you are?" The dr asked directed to Nick.

"This is Mr. Wilde, he is here with my permission to stay with officer Hopps." Chief Bogo explained sternly to beaver.

"Very well, if you'll excuse me I have other patient to check on." He said with a nod before leaving politely.

"The Dr. said she will be fine, there were no complications with the surgery." He said much to Nick's relief, but then that soon changed. "However, the Dr said its a grade three rupture which will take up to three months to heal."

Nick went to speak but he was stopped as the chief continued, "but because rabbits are so dependent on their legs, he thinks it might take five months in her case."

"Five months? But she will be okay right? After those five months there won't be anything wrong with her will there?" The fox asked very quickly. Concern overflowing from with with new found worry.

Seeing how Nick was reacting in the situation only seemed to make him more presentable in the chief's eyes, ' _Only the utmost care for his friend. Yes Nick you would make a great officer indeed_ ' Bogo thought silently. "Yes, after the five months officer Hopps should be good as new. She will have some physical therapy to go through but nothing I'm sure she can't handle." With that Nick sighed with relief as he lowered his tense shoulders. "I've got somethings to take care of." He said before taking his leave.

Green eyes smiles widely, "Okay sir, and thank you, for everything." He said with a honest smile, and with that the chief left the two alone to seek the comfort of his own home. ' _Maybe everything will turn out alright_.' Nick thought to himself seeing as the chief of police bared no hostility towards him.

* * *

Pink ears began to perk up to the sound of soft snoring and amethyst eyes opened slowly blinking away the pain from the bright light overhead. They looked over to see a snoring fox holding his tail in his lap with his head slumped on his shoulders sleeping peacefully, sleeping tiredly. ' _Oh Nick._ ' she thought feeling so happy and lucky to have a friend who cares so much for her. She laid there in bed taking in her surroundings, the white walls, steady beep of the monitor hooked up to her, the softness of the large bed and blanket keeping her warm, and finally the loud grumble from such a small stomach. And with that she decided to push the call button to let the staff know she was awake, and possibly famished.

A light knock on the door a minute later and the call of a female voice, "Well it's good to see that you are awake." She said as she walked up to the foot of the bed the medical file. "I'm nurse Quills, how are you feeling? I heard you had a pretty bad cut on your leg" She asked as she jotted down the vitals from the monitor.

*growwwl* a pink blush quickly overcame Judy's cheeks, "hehe, well a little hungry, but besides that I feel okay." She said before another growl from her stomach made her blush further.

With a light laugh the porcupine put the file back, "Don't you worry, I'll have some food brought up in a minute." Nurse Quills said before excusing herself from the room.

After seeing the door close Judy lifted the blanket only to find her leg in a large and heavy cast. "No no no no…" she whimpered as she could barely bend her leg at the knee only to hear a high pitched whine, the sound of a canine yawning. She looked over to see none other than Nick rubbing sleep from his eyes and smacking his lips together. "Oh Nick you didn't have to stay here all this time. You should have gone home and rested." But despite her saying that she was glad she wasn't alone when she woke up in the hospital.

"Hey Carrots, looks like you're finally up." He said with a smile, "How you feeling?" He asked softly as he got up and stretched his back out, satisfied with the popping it made.

"I thought I was feeling fine, until I saw my leg." She said sharply as she pulled off the covers to show him the giant cast of bandages over her small grey leg getting a sympathetic 'oh' in response. "How long have I been asleep?" She asked both him and herself for the first time.

Working his brows and counting on his fingers, "one, two, three? Yeah, three weeks." He said neutrally with a nod. "You know you do this cute thing with your nose when you sleep?" Nick said with a smirk.

Amethyst eyes rolled at the statement, "Nick you can't-WAIT three WEEKS?!" She yelled allowed. "How have I been out for three weeks?! What happened with the case, what happened with you, does my family know where I am?! Does-" She shot out question after question before the sound of laughter stopped her. "What's funny about this? I'm in a cast and have been unconscious for three weeks!" She explained animatedly with an angry pout on her brow.

Somehow managing to calm himself down from his seemingly random fit of laughter Nick wiped a tear away from his eye, "Calm down Carrots, it was only a joke." He said hearing a relieved sigh from the bunny before thinking about how she reacted and chuckled again. "You've only been asleep for three days, the ZPD are still gathering all the evidence and information for the case. After you fainted your chief even asked for my side of what happened. And the Dr. said he did call home to let your parents know how you are." He said to answer all her previous questions.

"Don't scare me like that again." She said before flopping back onto the soft mattress, "Wait you gave a statement? You're not going to get in trouble because your hustling are you?" She asked with a spark of worry in her eyes and voice, and the soft sigh Nick gave didn't help her already concerned thoughts.

"I- I don't know." He said as he stood by the window looking out at the morning sun peeking through the other buildings, "he said he would get in touch with me. And that's it, I couldn't tell if it was a bad or good thing, I didn't bother asking."

Long grey ears drooped down sadly, ' _he knew he would get in trouble if he gave a statement, but he still did._ ' The thought almost brought tears to her eyes "Why did you tell him if you knew it would get you in trouble Nick?" She asked feeling guilty for forcing him to risk his life on her case.

"Well I met this bunny who really seemed to change the way I see things." He said as he turned around with a said smile, he knew his statement would be enough to get him in trouble with law but he now felt it was the right thing to do.

With that statement, a statement that seems so small but meant so much to hear, amethyst eyes began to water as a little pink nose began to sniffle. "Oh Nick," Judy said before tears rolled down her soft fur, "I'm sorry for getting you caught up in this. I risked your life on this case, with Mr. Big, Manchas, the train, with Mrs. Bellwether, and now the rest of your life." With that she was wrapped up in soft red arms before she fully gave in and clung to Nick's green shirt.

"It's okay Carrots, it's okay. You bunnies are so emotional." He said as he rubbed down her ears softly careful not to push the fur the wrong ways, "It will only be for five year, and besides I know a few prison guards, I'll be okay. Don't you worry." He said trying his best to calm down his sad friend. "I mean look at it this was, if Mrs. Smellwether had darted me I would have been locked away for the rest of my life, a lot of predators would have been." Hearing her breathing even out he smiled inwardly. "Here look what I brought for you." He said as he turned to give her the somewhat wilting flowers off the table, "oh and your chief wanted me to give this to you, he stopped by early this morning apparently" he added handing her the parcel.

She took the flowers in her arms and set the package down on the bed next to her. Deep purple eyes taking in the flowers that at one point were the same deep shade, a soft smile stretched across her face, and a small pink nose took in the still present scent of lavender. "They're beautiful Nick, thank you." She said just as the door opened and a cart was pushed in with a covered plate of food.

"Here you are Mrs. Hopps." Said Nurse Quills as she set up the bed tray and placed the still covered food on it with a blue smoothie. "I went ahead and called the precinct for you to let them know you had woken up and are doing fine." She said before leaving the room again politely.

Nick strode over to the side of the bed, "here let me get that for you." He said lifting the cover off the food revealing a plate with mixed vegetables and a cup of berries. "Might as well just give you another smoothie right?" He said coyly before taking a berry for his troubles. "You know, the ones from your farm taste better." He said while picking a second berry.

"Well it takes a bunnies touch right?" She replied with a silly grin while munching on some carrots from her plate. As she was eating her paw brushed over the package left forgotten on the blanket grabbing her attention back onto it. She picked it up and looked it over seeing a sticky note of the parcel ' _officer Hopps_ ' was all it had.

"So what's that anyways?" Nick asked curiously as her saw her open it and pull out a letter.

It read;

" _Dear Officer Hopps,_

 _By now you are probably curious about how things have been going with the Missing Mammals case which is now being recorded as the Night Howler case. We at the precinct have been gathering information and evidence from surveillance cameras and phone records as well as collecting statements from witnesses and suspects involved. Your friend Mr. Wilde has been very helpful and informative in working with the police and has given us his full cooperation. Mayor Lionheart has been reinstated after a trial was held in his defense and we are all working to clean up the mess from this case. However in the meantime we have released a press announcement saying that the 'savage outbreaks' were directed attacks on predators, and that they have been stopped. A possible antidote has also been found and is currently being tested with promise._

 _It seems you accidentally dropped your badge before leaving the office, it was found in the mayor's room the other day, be sure not to lose it again. Also the ZPD has prepared for you a 5 month paid medical leave due to your injuries sustained on duty protecting innocent lives, as well as your choice of physical therapy in regards to your injury. We expect you at 100% 5 months after you are released from the hospital._

 _Best Of Luck,_

 _Chief Bogo_ "

Judy was deep in thought as she read over the short letter ' _my badge. I-I'm still a police officer!_ ' She thought happily with a smile, ' _and if Nick has been cooperating they might let him off the hook!_ ' She thought even more enthusiastically before wrapping said fox in a tight hug. "I'm still a police officer! I'm still a police officer!" She cheered happily as she bounced in Nick's arms.

"Well duh, you're the first rabbit officer they can't just fire you." He said as she released him, "and plus you make an _okay_ officer." He finished off jokingly.

Judy was back to the package and shook it out into her paw to once again feel the familiar weight of her badge fall into her fury palm fingers glossing over its emblem. "But Nick he said you've been cooperating with the ZPD, I-I think that chief Bogo is going to let you off the hook for hustling!" She said with a wide smile on her face as she clutched her badge.

"Here let me see." The fox said as brown paws took the letter in question. As emerald eyes passed over the page sharp teeth showed brightly through a smile. "That's a relief, because I don't actually know any prison guards." He said laughing and still smiling only to receive a light punch to the arm.

Judy pulled her arm back with a light scold on her face, "dumb fox" she said with a smirk before happily slurping on her smoothie.

A few days after Judy had woken up dark brown paw signed the last of the needed paperwork as a flat tail tapped against the floor, "Aright officer Hopps there you go, just stay off your leg for a few more days." Dr Castor said handing the file to Judy who was sitting in a wheelchair a little too big for the small animal and giving her a bag of medicine. "The papers for your release are in there along with a few official documents for your leave time at the office. There's also a few recommendations on physical therapy offices to go to once you are ready." He said while looking over a clipboard list checking things off as he went along, "your first batch of painkillers are in the bag with their own instructions, make sure to take them both with food every 8 hours. And most importantly stay off your leg for at least a month, while the skin tissue is healed enough for you to leave the muscle tissue isn't head enough for use." He said with a slight scold.

Sharp teeth grinned while a set of long grey ears folded back showing that this conversation was obviously needed thanks to a certain optimistic rabbit.

As they walked past the front desk a rude grunting was heard from the receptionist, Judy turned to ask Nick but was told some giraffes are just stuck up, earning another grunt as they went through the sliding doors.

Nick smiled amusedly while pushing Judy in her wheelchair not really sure on where it was they were going, "So where to Carrots?" He asked his friend, "I don't mind going for a stroll, but I'm pretty sure you don't like this wheelchair." He added with a smirk. "You know, this is probably what you get for booting my stroller."

A pink nose twitched slightly and a pair of grey eyebrows furrowed, "I hate being stuck in this wheelchair." Judy said with a pout. She had the flowers from Nick on her lap and her badge pinned to her shirt shining in the bright sun. The parcel from her chief was stored in a pocket on the back of the chair accompanied by the files from the Dr. "Well I have to take some of the papers to the Precinct." And with that they headed the short walk over to the ZPD's main office, the receptionist counter was still empty. "Poor Clawhauser, he got sent down to the boiler room because this whole thing." She said sadly to no one in particular remembering how depressed he looked boxing up his belongings.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be back up here soon. Why don't we go visit him after we talk with your chief?" He offered supportingly getting back a happy response from Judy. They rode the elevator up to the top floor of the building and headed to the chief's office. When they got there they heard two deep voices conversing, they weren't yelling but the voices themselves being loud, one of which was definitely chief Bogo's.

Two firm knocks on the door by Nick and a call from Judy, "Chief Bogo, it's officer Judy Hopps. I have some papers from the hospital."

There was a small comment that wasn't heard well through the door but it opened revealing the chief and standing in the center of the room was mayor Lionheart. "Officer Hopps and, Mr. Wilde" Bogo started off sternly, "please come in." he said with a gesture to the room before closing the door behind them. "I was just discussing with mayor Lionheart about the two of you."

Both of them looked over to see the mayor dressed in suit and tie holding a filled out form that Judy recognized as a background form, and Nick recognized it as _his_ background form. "I'm glad to see ZPD's finest officer is doing well." He said in his grand voice, "and you must me Nicholas Wilde. I've heard a lot about you." He said with a small wave of the paper in his paw.

Judy began to worry for her friend understanding what the previous conversation must have been about. "Please mayor Lionhea-"

"Just hear me out first," the lion said holding his padded paws up, "Now I do know about your hustling and coning." He said looking to Nick, "While I can't say I'm please with finding this out, but myself and chief Bogo here both agree that the ZPD could use a quick thinking officer like you. So I suggest we make a deal with you."

"A deal sir?" Nick asked curiously stepping out from behind Judy's chair and standing in the center of the room. "What kind of deal?"

"A chance to make up for your, past." Lionheart said as he sat on Bogo's desk earning a glare from the cape buffalo, "You give up your life of hustling, and join the ZPD. I can get you accepted into the program, but if you are serious about this you will have to go through the academy like all the other officers." Nick looked between both larger mammals and Judy to receive an encouraging nod from the small rabbit. "So Mr. Wilde, do we have a deal?" He asked almost testingly as he held out his paw.

Hardly a moment passed before a small padded paw was firmly placed into the larger one, "It's a deal sir." Nick said confidently, earning a strong grip from the lion along with a firm shake.

Chief Bogo grinned, out of grimace or respect it was hard to tell. He turned toward Judy and they began discussing her leave of absence as well as going over her side of the case's events, much to the happy rabbit's distress while Nick and mayor Lionheart finished up the details of their agreement.

* * *

Clawhauser sat at the desk in the boiler room with a sad sigh, and an even sadder face, the cramped room hardly has any airflow for him to enjoy. Worst of all he doesn't get to see the hustle and bustle of the ZPD, which he has grown to love and enjoy daily. Another sad sigh escapes as he types away at his keyboard. "Ooh Clawhauser," I familiar soft voice called out to him bringing him to spin his chair around.

"Judy!" He said excitedly, giddy in his chair. "Who's your friend?" He asked still happy to have company. He got along well with all of the other officers, and they were always happy to chat with him for a bit, but after being moved downstairs no one has come by to say hi.

"This is my friend Nick. Nick this is officer Clawhauser."

A brown paw extended to the cheetah, "Nick Wilde, it's nice to meet you officer Clawhauser." He said politely and genuinely.

The cheetah to the paw offered and shook it happily, " Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, but you can just call me Clawhauser." He introduced himself still animatedly and excited as he began talking with Nick.

Judy smiled wide seeing her friends getting along as they talked as if they have been friends for a long time. She was glad that coming down here seemed to lighten the mood of the room and her fellow officer even more so, but she was even more thankful that Nick was so being kind and genuine with Clawhauser. "Oh we brought something from the break room for you," she said holding out a paper bag.

"Oooo, what's the surprise?" He said taking the bag and peaking in curiously "AAWWW! You guys shouldn't have!" He yelled as he nearly crushed Nick in a hug and wrapped a tight arm around Judy carefully minding her hurt leg. He had already gotten word from their chief about what happened and figured the last thing she wanted to do was talk more about her leg so he decided against asking her about it.

After a few minutes of the three talking Clawhauser had more reports to type, but thanked them again for stopping by and bringing him his favorite treat. As Judy and Nick left they saw the cheetah typing away happier than when they had come and with a little sway in his long tail. "Thank you, Nick." Judy said contently to her friend behind her as he pushed them out of the front door.

"For what?" With the turn of Judy's face and the happy smile show bright in the midday sun, he understood what she meant. She was happy that he had been there for her at the hospital, proud of him for accepting Lionheart's deal, and grateful that he was so kind with her officer friend. "Any time Carrots, any time." Returning his own honest smile to her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well that's the first chapter, did I do okay? I'm kinda happy with how it turned out, I think. Let me know in the reviews all the goods and bad things. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to let me know! In terms of where I plan to go with this I have a few more chapter ideas in mind so you can count on seeing a few more at the very least. I wanted to make this a series of stories similar in length to this one about what is to come following events of the movie as well as whatever else comes to mind.

That will be all for now, hope to be back soon! :D


	2. Change of Scenery

**Chapter Notes:**

Thank you all so much for your interest in this story, it makes me happy to know that it is a good contribution to the community! I don't have too much else to say but I'll see you at the bottom!

This chapter takes place just after chapter one (Change of Pace).

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **Change of Scenery:**

"Not that I don't like pushing you around all day, but do you have any plans?" Nick asked as he leaned over the back of Judy's wheelchair as they strolled along.

"Well how about we go get something to eat, I'm getting a little hungry." Said a sheepish Judy

"You're getting hungry? I only had a few berries, you had all your vegetables and smoothy." Nick said acting hurt.

Vibrant purple eyes rolled at the little act she heard in his voice, "Well if you wanted some you should have asked. Oh, let's go there!" She said as she pointed across the street to a salad shop. While Judy mainly preferred carrots she loved a good salad.

Having nothing against salads the fox agreed and took them over to the nearest crosswalk to wait for their turn to go. "You know officer, this is why people j-walk." He said impatiently drumming his fingers against the chair's frame.

"Oh stop it, we aren't in a rush." She said back as the light changed and they crossed over.

As the duo walked through the bright green doors they were greeted with a wondrous atmosphere, gentle light spilled in from the windows and from shaded wall lamps, dark wooden planks covered the floor and on the walls hung pictures of events the store had hosted or catered for. But most of all the aroma of fresh salads, and ingredients of all sorts. And best of all, there was only a few customers before them.

"Welcome to Sally's Salads!" Greeted a snow wolf in his early 20s "Do you know what you would like or if you need a minute we have a detailed menus on the wall behind you." He said nicely with a gesture to said wall as he was preparing a salad for another customer.

Nick and Judy decided to take a look through the menu. There were two sections; salad wraps or salad bowls, and each having so many different options. Varieties of kales and lettuce types, all sorts of berry blends and drizzles, a dozen different cheese ranging from sharp flavors to savory aftertastes, and most of all an expansive variety of fruits, vegetables, and insects all with the option to be boiled, baked, grilled, roasted, and even fried. Both Judy and Nick couldn't stop their mouths from watering slightly at some of the detailed descriptions.

"Oooh I can't pick!" Judy said both frustration and excitement in her words.

With a chuckle and grin Nick shook his head, "Well I'm getting an iceberg salad with blueberry glaze and some fried insects." He said licking his teeth at the thought of a tangy blueberry glaze.

"Eww why would you put something fried on a salad, that ruins the purpose." She said scrunching her nose, Judy was never a big fan of anything unhealthy and definitely didn't like anything fried in grease or oil.

"Don't knock it till you try it Carrots. Besides are you ready yet, I'm starving." He said putting his menu back on the wall folder.

"Yes I'm ready." Judy said giving Nick her menu to put away before rolling herself to the counter.

The wolf behind the counter came back over seeing the duo was ready, "Alright so what will it be guys?"

"Can I get a kale salad with sliced vegetables and just a little bit of ranch dressing?" Judy asked looking up at the other animal.

"Sure thing, and what about you?" He asked to Nick as he began preparing the rabbit's salad.

"I'll have an iceberg salad with a blueberry glaze and some fried insects. Oh and two tropical smoothies." He added politely. His emerald eyes looked down and saw violet orbs staring up at him. "My treat, Carrots." He said with a warm smile on his face.

Judy smiled back and turned back around in her chair as she rolled up to the register with a faint pink glow under the fur of her cheeks, she began pulling out her wallet from her pocket when Nick stopped her by pulling her away from the counter "Hey! Stop that." She said trying as she tried to slow her frightened heart back down.

"Like I said, my treat Carrots." He said smugly while pushing her over to a table and kicking the rear wheel brakes into place.

"But-hey-Nick, Nick." she fumbled her words as she tried to see why she couldn't turn the chair around.

The mammal preparing their salads chuckled fondly watching the fox tease his friend half heartedly as he finished up mixing Nick's salad. He brought both salads on a tray over the the register as he began punching in their order. "Alright one kale salad, iceberg salad, and two tropical smoothies, is that all?" He asked getting an affirmative 'Mhhm' from Nick, "That'll be sixteen fifty." The young wolf said taking a twenty from Nick and giving his change. "I'll bring your smoothies over to you guys once they're done." He offered kindly.

Nick smiled putting his change in his pocket and grabbing the tray, "Thank you…" he carried on.

"Oh, Marty. Marty Forrestean." He introduced himself

"Thanks Marty."

Grabbing some utensils on his way over to the table where a certain bunny was waiting impatiently. "Mmmmmm, it looks great." She cheered as her food was set in front of her. Taking a bite with a little bit of everything her ears lowered blissfully and her eyes closed lightly. "Mmm this is so good." She said with her cheeks full.

Unnoticed by her the fox sitting across the table watched her take her first bite, he couldn't help but smile wide as he watched her melt with joy at the wonderful food. She just looked so cute, so adorable, so beautiful. Her bright amethyst eyes popping against her soft grey fur, golden light highlighting her gentle silhouette, and her sweet and innocent voice so flowing with happiness. The red fox couldn't help but blush a deep pink. "How's yours?" That same cheery voice called out to him pulling him from his thoughts.

Coughing into his hand trying to make his blush go away, "I was wanted to try the smoothie first." He said avoiding her gaze. "Ahh just in time."

"Alright here you go, two tropical smoothies. Enjoy guys." Marty said as he delivered them their drinks.

"Thanks Marty," the two of them said in unison. "Mmm it tastes so sweet!" The rabbit exclaimed taking a big drink, "you can really taste the pineapple." She said before taking another big drink.

A smirk crossed Nick's face as he sip his slowly enjoying the taste of the fruit blend. "If you aren't careful you're going to get-"

Grey brows scrunched together tightly as the fox's warning came too late, "Brainfreeze" judy groaned squeezing a paw to her head as she put the half empty cup on the table slowly.

Nick blushed slightly as he put his drink down for a taste of his salad. ' _Even with her face all scrunched up, she's still as cute as a button._ ' He thought happily as he enjoyed his greens. The two of them spent the next fifteen minutes or so simply enjoying the others company as they ate together a chatted about little odd and ends of what came to mind. The shop was cool and pleasant with all the wonderful aromas of the fresh ingredients, small chatter and noises filled the air around the two as other customers came and enjoyed the restaurant's environment as well.

* * *

After finishing up their meal the fox guided the rabbit to her apartment so she could get settled in. Despite being only a little after three her leg was starting to hurt and the medicine she was prescribed would no doubt put her to sleep. As they rode the dreadfully slow apartment to the top floor Nick spoke up.

"Hey Carrots, let me see your phone. I can punch in my number for you incase you need anything." He said reaching one paw into his pocket. With no objections she handed over the requested item and watched him pose his signature smirk before a shudder went off and capturing his image. "Yep that's a good one." He said with a wide grin as he gave her phone back to her.

Judy took the phone back and looked over the new contact, that he marked as important ' _sneaky fox_ ' she thought kind heartedly at the gesture.

Meanwhile, the that sneaky fox was glancing down at his phone, the one he used to take a picture of her as she watched his posing. He had caught her looking up curiously with a small smile pulling at her lips. ' _Yep that's a good one_ ' he thought with a smirk and saved the photo before receiving a text from a new number.

' _Judy Hopps_ ' it read. Nick glanced over at her as the elevator dinged and she began trying to roll the wheels. His muzzle smiled fondly as he added the number to a new contact with the stolen picture, ' _Carrots_ ' he smiled wider before slipping the phone into his pocket and pushed the chair down the hall. "You sure you're going to be alright?" He asked with a bit of concern

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She huffed as the pain in her leg was beginning to burn. "I just need to take my medicine and go to sleep." She said as they reached her room and she fished out her key. She unlocked the door and pushed it open revealing a small room with no closet, bathroom, or dresser. Besides the two pictures on the left wall there was only a bed, window, and a desk with a clock and lamp sitting on top.

"This is your apartment?" Nick asked now concerned for her living conditions. As he looked around at the room.

The rabbit began blushing out of embarrassment eyes cast downward as her thumbs fumbled with each other, "It's not that bad. Besides I'm only here when I'm going to-"

"Hey rabbit keep it down!" A loud voice bellowed next door.

"-sleep." Judy winced as she tried to defend her little room, tried and failed.

A neutrally blank face was resting across Nick's furry face making his expression unreadable, ' _well it's not like I'm doing any better._ ' He thought back to his bridge hideout. "Alright but I'm going to stay to look after you. But only until you can walk on your own." He said somewhat bashfully.

"Nick you don't have to. I'll be okay really, besides I'm sure you would rather be back at your own place." She said looking at her clock studying it intently.

He thought about it for a moment deciding it best not to tell her the truth about his ' _place_ ' as she put it. "I'd rather know you are taken care of Carrots, anyways I can't just leave my partner." He said with a small grin seeing her ears flicker towards him.

"What will you do for the rest of the day? There isn't much to do around here." She said looking to her small room.

Now this was in Nick's territory, while he didn't like to lie and steal, wording things his way was well within his comfort zone, "I have some things to do on this side of town."

"You better not be hustling still Nick." Judy said snapping her head to face him.

With a chuckle and a sigh he found this funny, "No I'm not hustling anymore Carrots, I just have to get some stuff taken care of before I go to the police academy."

Hearing this Judy beamed, she was happy to hear he was taking this opportunity seriously. "If you insist I guess I can't say no." she said with a grin. After that she had take both her painkiller and anti inflammatory pills she was prescribed, she was supposed to take them with food but considering they just ate not to long ago she figured it was fine. She laid down wrapped up she started to doze off almost instantly, as she slept Nick took a few minutes to himself to really look at the room he found himself in. He took in all the little things like it's worn and aged look, he took in the subtle shade of the walls making it feel cozy, and he took in the view from the window.

' _I guess it isn't too bad._ ' He thought with a smile he didn't know was present. After Nick had enjoyed the peace of being in a quiet room, if you don't count the neighbor's shouting contest, making sure she would be okay he grabbed Judy's key and headed out locking the door behind him.

The red fox walked along the sidewalk for about ten minutes before reaching the place he was looking for, a large red van parked in an alleyway. Giving two hard knocks on the door he stepped back from the swing of the door he knew was to come.

And sure enough, it did. "Who is it?!" A deep voice boomed from a small fennec fox. He spotted Nick and looked him over before giving a chuckle. "Well if it isn't the fuzz. Where's your badge officer?" He laughed as he lowered his bat.

"Haha, very funny Finnick." Nick said shifting his weight to one paw and a smirk grew across his muzzle, "Shouldn't you be asleep little guy?"

"I was before you showed up." The small fox said with spite, "Watch you want?"

The red fox know this was coming, but yet he was still unsure on how to deal with it. "Well old partner, I came to let you know I'm out of the game."

"Don't tell me you got busted, I ain't going down because you got caught." Finnick said pointing the bat at Nick.

The red fox put his hands up showing he wasn't making a move and lowered the bat with one paw. "Easy there slugger. No Finnick, I'm going clean. I'm not here to get you to go clean or anything, I'm just here to let you know. And to give you this." Nick said while reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the same card he showed Judy when she confronted him on his 'lying'.

The older fox took the card in his paw and looked it over, "You're serious about this? You know they won't let a fox be police."

"Yeah well you'd be surprised." Nick shrugged putting his paws in his pockets, "We were good partners Finnick, but I think this is something I need to do."

Finnick knew about Nick's past with the Cub Scouts, and how he wanted to be something when he grew up. He was happy being a con-artist, he liked not having to work at a desk, but if his partner didn't want to keep it up he wasn't the type to force him to stay. With an understanding nod Finnick looked at Nick sincerely, "Alright Nick, I get what you're asking. Say hi to your cop friend for me. Chow." he said before closing the door.

Nick and Finnick had worked together for a few years now on different scams, they worked good together and were a good team, he would miss the laughs they had and the poker nights they went to every now and then. But he was still glad that life was behind him. "See you around Bud." He said quietly as he turned around and began walking to his next stop.

* * *

Nick had finally saw the mammal he was looking for. "Hey Kevin, it's been awhile hasn't it?" He said as he approached the chained off entrance to Mr. Big's estate only to receive a glare from the mentioned polar bear. "Yeah not long enough for me either. Listen I need you to take me to Mr. Big, I need to talk to him about something."

The massive ursa didn't say anything back to the fox, but he lifted the chain enough for the fox to go under as called over another guard to watch the fence. During the night howler case Mr. Big had forgive Nick for the rug incident, but warned him not to test his generosity a second time, Fru Fru being part of the convincing her dad needed to let him and Judy go also helped calm things over with their past. Kevin ushered the fox into the room and closed the door behind them while they waited for the boss in question to show up. Moments later the door opened as Kozlov lowered his head to enter and sat the shrew down in the front of the desk.

"Thank you for having me Mr. Big, sir." Nick said with a slight bow of his head. His eyes were cast low and his ears were leaned back, while he didn't think anything bad would happen he was still very nervous to be alone with the crime lord.

"Raise your head Nicky, you don't need to bow to me my boy." Hearing this from the older mammal helped to calm Nick's nerves. "How is my Goddaughter doing?" He asked in his rough voice. Nick began the story of what happened after they had left last week after getting information from Weaselton, including the leg injury and the stay at the hospital, all the way up until telling her he will be her caretaker. Mr. Big listened to what Nick had to say patiently, "So you're going to be an officer Nicky?" He questioned.

"Yeah, Judy really believes in me." He responded, "and that's what I can to talk to you about, I wanted to set things right before I left to the academy."

"What is it you had in mind?"

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of fabric before setting it down in front of Mr. Big, "I wanted to get you that rug I owed you."

The small mammal looked over the rolled up rug in front of him, it a deep shade of purple with red flowers embroidered into it, fine craftsmanship indeep. "This is a fine rug, it pleases me. Very well Nicky, you have made amends for yourself now." He said before holding out his arms for Nick, who leaned in as requested and gave a kiss to both of Mr. Big's cheeks, a sign of respect. "Your mother would be proud to hear you are an officer Nicky." Even though having never met her, he had heard much about her from Nick when he was younger.

Nick's expression shifted lower a bit, it's been nearly fifteen years since he last heard from his mom.

* * *

After being attacked by the Cub Scouts, Nick began walking a different path. He began winning money from other kids at his school with bets and tricks. His mom was sad to see her baby boy growing into a fox like his father, but she still loved him with all her heart. After several years Nick was kicked out of school for hustling students and teachers alike, after that he ran away and that's when he started hustling on the streets, until he was found by Mr. Big.

Back then the shrew and his grandmama took in the young fox they found sick in an alley one night on a drive. They took care of him and showed him great kindness despite being a fox, he was grateful, more so than he had been since he was nine. But he had been a scheming fox for too long now, and now scams and tricks, that's when he sold Mr. Big the rug and was then warned to not return.

Nick often thought worried about his mom, hoping she was doing alright, hoping she was happy and healthy. He even went by to their old apartment one day finally giving into his worries only to find out she had moved and the new owner didn't know where. The calls he made to the number he knew as a kid were now picked up by a pig, leaving him with no way to know whether or not she was okay. She would still cross his mind from time to time, those days were the days when he woke up disappointed with himself, and the thought of disappointing his dear mom only made it worse.

* * *

With a heavy sigh he came out of his thoughts, "I hope so." He said with his slumped shoulders and heavy words.

"You are doing the right thing now, and that's what she would want." The shrew said trying to comfort the fox, "Make sure you take care of my Goddaughter Nicky." He said to Nick.

"I will Mr. Big. And thank you, for everything." Nick said with his mood beginning to lift again, and with that he left escorted by Kevin. As Nick walked off the property he felt lighter than when he had walked onto it. He had cleared things up with both Finnick and Mr. Big, especially the crime boss. The walk to the estate had taken nearly an hour, and so would the walk back to Judy's apartment.

' _Her apartment._ ' The thought ran through Nick's head when he realized where it was he was heading back to. A small and faint smile spread over his muzzle at the thought of the sleeping rabbit all bundled up under her blanket, that smile was then followed by blushing cheeks.

By the time he had gotten back to the apartment it was getting late, however the sun was just only starting to set in the distance thanks to the spring season they were in. He had stopped at the store on his way back through town and picked up a small air mattress so she wouldn't feel bad about him sleeping on the floor as well as some fast food to eat on the way. He brushed his teeth in the community bathroom using a finger and some of Judy's borrowed toothpaste and returned to her room closing the door softly behind him and began pumping his bed up. Once it was firm enough to his liking he layed down with his paws underneath his head and listened to the sound of a snoring bunny laying in the bed next to his.

"Goodnight Judy." he whispered into the room as he closed his eyes and entered a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

I think I am starting to get the hang of this cute a fluffy stuff, I like it. Let me know what you thought it the reviews, where I did good and where I can improve. I have the beginning to the next chapter already started, and all I can say is I think you will love it! :D

I'll be back again soon!-


	3. Alluring

**Chapter Notes:**

This chapter starts the morning after Nick sleeps over at Judy's.

I'll see you guys at the end, hope you enjoy!-

* * *

 **Alluring:**

Judy stirred peacefully in her sleep with a bliss smile showing under her nose until waking up from the sun shining over her closed eyes. She sat up slowly and stretched her paws over her head and rubbed her ear, a little sore from being slept on. It felt nice to have been able to sleep in, while she was a morning mammal and a go getter at that, she did enjoy a long rest every now and then just like everyone else.

As she glanced around the room after remembering yesterday's events her bright purple eyes found a red fox sprawled out over an air mattress on the floor between her bed and the desk. His arms and legs spread apart like he was making a snow angel, his mouth hung open as his chest rose and fell with his steady breathing, and his long tail coming out from under his leg. Judy gazed at the sleeping fox with a fond and warm heart, he looked like he hasn't slept so peacefully in years.

She was amazed by how his fur caught the light of the sun, turning its red color to a golden glow. His tail waved slightly causing the fur to shift in the light making it look even more beautiful to her as her ever so slowly crept out from the bed. ' _No! I can't just pet his tail! I would be violating his personal space!_ ' She scolded herself as she snapped her paw back, but yet she glanced back at the tail as it swayed again.

Growing up she had seen every mammal there was, whether it was in person or in pictures, she was always proud of her well kept fur but sometimes marveled at how shimmery and soft some of the others furs was. Short furred mammals usually had smooth strands that stayed flat, but mammals with longer fur often had flowing strands that waved in the air gently. And that is exactly what Nick's tail was doing, its fur waved down its length as it turned.

It was like a golden lure, she just couldn't draw her attention away, and she just couldn't stop from reaching for it once again. She could hardly feel the first few strands of his red fur as they slipped passed the fur of her paw, but as she moved her hand closer she felt his hairs dancing through her fingers. ' _It's just so soft…_ ' she thought as she reached out with her other paw to run her fingers through the golden light. His tail stiffened slightly and she glanced nervously at Nick's face, worried about being caught touching his tail, but she only found him still sleeping. As she turned her focus back to his tail a thought crossed through her mind quickly, burning as it went came and went as she forced the thought away. But it still lingered. Her ears flicked in his direction and she froze still holding his tail as he stirred.

Still asleep, he rolled flipped onto his side facing away from the grey bunny with her paws lightly holding onto his tail and let out a soft breath. After a moment, a very startled Judy also let out a breath she didn't remember holding, and then the tempting thought came to the front of her mind as his tail brushed against her arms. She clamped her eyes shut trying to block out the thought but yet it persisted, and very slowly she inched closer to the edge of her bed laying on her stomach hanging slightly off the bed.

Her eyes never leaving Nick's sleeping form as she was ready to jump away at the first sign of movement. After what felt like hours, the seconds finally passed and she lowered her amethyst eyes to follow along his tail, they were filled with curiosity and wonder, and slowly but surely she began to give in to her temptations.

Judy lifted the tail in her hands closer to her face as she cast one last fearful glance at Nick. She felt his fur brush against her cheek softly as it waved about, and she simply melted. Judy buried her face into his tail with a deep sigh and she completely forgot about the world around her. She was completely taken over by the soft and warm sensation of his long hairs folding against her short fur as her ears fell in content. The gray rabbit, so hypnotized by the fox's tail simply couldn't keep herself quiet. "This is so wrong...but it just feels sooo soft." She whispered quietly as she nuzzled his fur.

In the quiet and still moment, it was now that her phone buzzed to life in her pocket singing its ignorantly happy tone. The sound might not have been that loud, but to Judy it had cut through the silence startling her to scream in surprise as she jumped from bed, hurting her leg, and unfortunately falling right onto Nick's tail.

The poor fox stirred at the sudden sound of the phone when a his tail was suddenly crushed by Judy's weight falling right on it.

Nick yelled in surprise and pain as he pulled his tail out. "Nick! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" She said flustered from being scared and out of concern for the friend she hurt accidentally. She looked at his tail seeing it was slightly bent in the middle her eyes widened in horror at the possibility of breaking his tail. "Nick your tail! I'm so sorry!" She screams as she crawled to her friend who was clutching his tail in his padded paws.

The fox's muzzle was in a deep cringe, while he wasn't angry at Judy nor did he blame her he felt bad for her because he could tell from her concerned voice she blamed herself. "No, it's- it's okay, don't worry Carrots." He said trying to calm his uneven breathing.

Judy having a small rabbit's tail didn't know much about long tails and assumed they were similar to an arm or leg in the way that they shouldn't bend so suddenly. "Nick your tail is broken, we have to get you to the hospital!" She said trying to get up without hurting her leg further.

Brown paws rested on her shaking shoulders and held her in place gently. "Just calm down, deep breaths Judy, deep breaths." His voice filled the room, she went to protest but then the fox began speaking again, "My tail isn't broken, it's okay, it's just a sprain." He said reassuringly to his still panicking friend as the noise that started this whole mess ended.

"Let me see." She said with worry still present as she held her paws out to him. He scooted a little closer to her and put his tail in her outstretched paws and turned his head away. She didn't pay attention enough to notice the blush under his fur as he cast quick glances at her before quickly looking away.

"It's- It's not that bad." He said in a neutral tone trying to convince her as he still faced away.

She looked over his tail careful not to move it too much, and he was right; it didn't look as bad as she had thought it was at first. But still feeling the furry tail in her grasps again made her remember how he had gotten hurt, she felt her cheeks burning under her fur, she even felt the tips of her ears burning red. She felt guilty about it now, but while it was happening she just didn't seem to mind.

She was pulled from the near embarrassing memory when she hear him calling for her. "Hey are you alright? Your looking a little red there Carrots." Nick said while studying her features trying to find what was wrong before noticing the bright coloring in her ears. He reached out his paws and grabbed onto the tips of her raised ears causing her whole body to go ridged and for her to blush even harder. "Your ears are burning up Judy, are you getting sick?" he asked genuinely as he rubbed the inside of her ears with his padded thumbs.

Judy's ears were on fire now, she could feel the tiny hairs covering her ears brushing on his pads. Occasionally she felt his retracted claws scraped against her skin sending a shudder down her fully straightened ears. "Nick st- stop-" She nervously said trying to get her body moving again. "I'm fine, just a little hot." She lied, but still causing him to let go. She was glad to have her personal space back but weather she knew it or not, she was almost sad to feel him go.

"I'll open up the window." He told her as he pushed himself up and walked shakily across his bed to do so. As she bounced from his steps her phone rang again.

The picture of her mom and dad showed on the screen and she looked over at Nick cautiously before answering the video call "Hey there Jude." "Good morning sweetheart." He parens greeted her happily.

With a sheepish smile she greeted them back with a small wave by her face. "Hi mom hi dad."

Nick's ear perked up and he took his gaze from the streets below the the rabbit in the room. "Hey who you got there." He said as he stepped over to her causing her to bounce again.

"Shhhh-"

"Judy dear who's that with you?" her mom asked before gasping, "Judy is this a special guy friend?" she asked with a raised voice.

"Mom!-"

"Now listen here young man you better not hurt my girl!" Stu's country accent came out loud enough for Nick to hear.

The mentioned fox was taken by surprise and went to try and get behind Judy so he could see the screen only for Judy to hold it against her chest, getting mumbles from her parents about the call dropping. "Dad no. it's not that. He was here to help me after I got out of the hospital." She explained successfully managing to change the conversation.

"Oh that's what we called about, we wanted to make sure you were okay sweetie." Her mom told her slightly muffled by the chest the phone was pressed against. "They didn't tell us what happened but only told us your surgery went well. We called back yesterday but they said you were discharged."

Judy felt a ball of guilt form in her stomach, ' _How could I have forgotten to call them._ ' She thought to herself, "I'm sorry I was going to call but I had to take care of some things and my medicine made me sleepy."

"Don't sweat it Jude, we were just worried about you, and my truck." Her dad said with a chuckle getting a slight nod from her mom. "That produce won't deliver itself."

Judy slapped her paw over her face and dragged it down slowly earning a slight chuckle from Nick. "I'm sorry, I guess I also forgot about the truck. I'll figure out something for it, but I can't bring it back for a while."  
"Why's that sweetie?" Her mom questioned.

"My leg needs more time to heal before I can use it the Dr. said. I even had to take a few months off of work." She confessed to her parents

"See I told you to watch out for those predators!" Stu's voice yelled out as if proving his point forcing a gasp from Judy and a hurt yet angry expression from Nick.

"Dad you!-"

"Especially to watch out for-" Judy had hung up the phone before he even had the chance to finish his hurtful sentence, she wasn't going to let him say that in front of her friend who just happened to be a fox.

After a moment of silence nothing was said, Nick kept looking down at his paws in his hand with a blank face, and Judy when she wasn't glancing at him to see if he had changed expression was staring between the phone in her lap and her injured leg.

"I'm so sorry for that Nick." Judy said for the predator comment, not knowing if he knew what the second comment was going to be about. "He's just really old fashioned."

"It's alright Carrots, I've ran into a lot of old fashioned mammals and he doesn't seem that bad." He reassured her, mulling over her dad's words. And all the while coming up with a clever plan, "Hey I have an idea. So he needs his truck back, and you can't drive right?" He asked getting a nod. "So how about I drive the truck back tomorrow and I can get some more blueberries?" He explained as if it was the most thought out and ingenious plan in the world.

Judy's expression was a blank mask, almost blank, as a small laugh worked its way out, "Okay you can have some more blueberries, but first you are going to have to meet my family. I can show them that you aren't just some predator." She added to his idea to fit her liking. After he agreed to it she sent her parents a text.

' _My friend Nick said we can take the truck back tomorrow. I want you guys to meet him and see he isn't a bad guy._ '

A minute later she got her response, ' _Okay Sweetie, I'll let your father know. Drive safe._.' A dull pain began to build up in Judy's leg reminding her that it was time again for her to take her medicine.

The two talked about what they were going to do today and decided just to start the day off at Sally's Salads. As they walked to the story they enjoyed each other's presence, both mammals thinking quietly to themselves. "How's your tail?" The grey rabbit asked looking back at the fox pushing her.

Nick stiffened slightly at the mention of his tails remembering what happened that morning.

* * *

Nick had woken up peacefully laying on his back, mind still somewhere as he senses began waking up. He realized that strangely enough he wasn't holding his tail like he usually was when he woke up each morning, but a concerning thought crossed his mind as he felt a paw stroking over his tail. He glanced over at his tail quickly only to have his thoughts go blank.

Judy was holding his tail up with one paw and running her other through the fur on top, her gaze locked onto his tail mesmerized by it. While despite his living conditions he was very proud of his tail and his personal care, but he never would have thought someone else would even be so fond of his tail. He froze briefly as he felt some of his hairs poke into the fur on her paw quickly shutting his eyes as he felt her stop and snap her attention to him briefly before returning to the tail currently in her possession.

He felt her gently comb her fingers through his tail, he cracked his eye open and watched her fascination with his tail. He began to feel his cheeks and ears burning more by the second as he watched the innocent bunny playing with his prized possession. ' _How long has she been up petting my tail?_ ' He thought curiously and closed his eyes, unable to take the burning in his face and afraid she would see him red faced he rolled over onto his side away from her. He felt her paws freeze, and he held his breath. After a moment he couldn't hold it any longer and slowly breathed back out, and to his surprise he heard her do the same.

He couldn't keep his tail from swaying as it loved the attention it was getting as she continued playing with it. Nick felt her stiffen slightly and felt her gaze fall over him, studying him carefully. But after a short while he heard her moving further off the bed leaning closer to his tail. He couldn't see what she was doing and had no idea what was to come.

Still feeling both paws on his tail he then felt a his tail brush against something else as the strands skipped over her fur. And then all at once he felt the rabbit press her face deep into the middle of his tail and she sighed in content. Nick's eyes flashed open showing shock and surprise in the vibrant green hue and he looked cautiously over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat. There he saw a cute grey rabbit blissfully nuzzling her face into the fluff of his tail, her eyes closed and a smile sprawled over her cheeks. He completely adored the sight just as she completely adored his tail at that moment.

"This is so wrong...but it just feels sooo soft" he heard her mumbled whisper from his bushy red fur. And at that moment his heart began pounding and his face once again burning red. But then in the content moment Judy's phone went off, and she flew right onto his tail.

* * *

Nick's attention snapped back to the now as his face was burning just like earlier that morning, "It's a little numb, but it doesn't hurt." He said to her glad she didn't question him on his long pause.

"I'm sorry, my phone just scared me." She said telling a portion of the truth as she also relived the same memory and turned around quickly so he wouldn't notice her turning the same shade of red.

Both feeling nervous about being asked in more detail about the events of that morning opted for a quiet walk the rest of the way to the salad place. When they got there it was just as busy as it was yesterday with a few mammals currently enjoying their food and they went about their own business. "Hey guys welcome back!" A familiar voice called from over the counter once more as he cleaned the station a bit.

"Hi Marty!" They both greeted just as excitedly.

"Do you guys know what you want or did you need a minute?" The part of two looked at each other and agreed that they were more than happy to have the same meal from the day before. "Alright I'll get those right out to you." He said as he began preparing their food once again.

Nick took Judy over to a table by the window and went back over to the counter to wait for their salads and pay for the food. "So how was your night Marty?" He asked the wolf as he got out his wallet.

"It was pretty nice, we closed up early so I went with some friends and we hung out at the bowling alley down the street. What about you? He replied just as genuine as he had greeted them.

"That sounds like fun. I went out to see some friends myself." The fox said, not necessarily lying but he wasn't sure if he was telling the truth either. They continued their small talk as Marty finished up the food and Nick payed leaving the change in the donation box by the register.

Judy sat in her chair with her head turned around as she watched Nick talk with the bigger predator. That was one of the reasons why she was glad to have him as a friend after everything, he was just as nice as he had pretended to be at the ice cream parlor her first day on the job. ' _He really is an amazing mammal._ ' she thought genuinely of the fox currently bringing their food over.

"One plain salad for you, and one delicious salad for me." He smirked lightly as he set the bowls down on the table. They both began enjoying it both the same and gave Marty his much deserved compliments as he brought over their smoothies. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Nick asked in between bites of his salad.

"Well I was thinking we could leave about nine so we could get there in time for lunch." Judy told him after a drink of her smoothie, being careful to avoid another brainfreeze.

"We have to leave by nine?" He asked with a raised brow. Nick liked not having to be up early most days, if he needed to be up early he would be, but only under protest and complaining.

"Bunny Burrow is two hundred miles away." She said with a shrug. "The train goes faster, but we have to take the truck back."

The two spent the rest of their time enjoying the food and each others company with mindless chit chat and bad jokes from Nick. Judy took her medicine just before they made their leave saying goodbye to their favorite wolf; Marty. While eating Judy had been thinking about what she was going to do while she had to recover, and as much as she appreciated Nick's concern and care for her she didn't want to have to rely on him constantly. "Hey Nick."

"Yeah Carrots?" He said while pushing her.

"I was thinking that maybe tomorrow, I might...stay with my parents." She said quietly continuing after a pause, "I appreciate you offering to take care of me, but I don't want to bother you. My family would have to take care of me still, but it seems better than asking you to do it, and plus I could help watch over my siblings while I stay with them." She sounded so unsure of her idea because to her it sounded like she was saying she didn't want him to bother her, but in reality she didn't want to bother him.

Nick was quiet as he waited to see if she would start again, "It's what friends are for." He said kindly understanding the true meaning behind her idea taing no offence at all. "I'll help you pack _all_ your heavy things." He said smirking knowing she didn't have anything besides a change of clothes after having left everything at home when she ' _dropped_ ' her badge.

"Thank you." Judy giggled in her chair. ' _Dumb fox_ ' she thought. "Can we stop by the precinct, I want to tell chief Bogo that I'm going to be staying with my parents incase they need to reach me."

"You know, I should charge you for this taxi service." He joked as he changed directions to head down the the ZPD headquarters. In about ten minutes they were once again walking through the glass doors of the building, but only this time to be greeted by a cheerful cheetah.

"Judy! Nick!" We waved at them putting down his cereal bowl.

"Hi Clawhauser!" Judy waved back from her chair as Nick took them over to the front desk.

"Look at you big guy, back at the front desk." Nick said with good intentions behind the nickname.

"I know I'm so happy!" He exclaimed "Chief Bogo told me this morning when I came in that I could pack my things and move back to the front desk, he even brought me a soda!" He said happily as he showed them his glass bottle and taking a sip from the straw giving a satisfied hum. "So what brings you guys here?" He asked nicely to the duo.

"I have to talk to the chief really quick, I'm going to be going out of town for a while." The bunny said.

"I'm her driver." The fox said chuckling earning a laugh from the cheetah and a pout from the bunny.

"Alright I'll let him know." Clawhauser said before picking up the phone. "Chief Bogo, Judy is here to talk to you about something. Mhhm, yep, okay I will." He said with a still cheery voice before hanging up and turning back to the pair, "He said you can go right up."

"Thank you Clawhauser!" Judy said and Nick gave him a smile as he led Judy to the elevator. The elevator didn't come quickly and the soft hum of the machine coupled with the medicine's side effects beginning to kick in, and so she began to nod off.

Nick noticed the bouncing of her head and gave her a tab on the shoulder as he rolled her up to the door, "Hey Carrots, wake up."

Judy jerked her head up now awake from being surprised by his retracted claw tapping lightly on her shoulder. "I'm up, I'm up." She said earning a chuckle from the fox behind her. She gave a knock on the chief's door sounding her arrival, "Chief Bogo, it's officer Hopps."

"Enter." He said blankly. Nick opened the door and pushed them inside to find the chief typing at his computer and looking over some files. He looked over at them through his glasses, "Ahh, Hopps, Mr. Wilde. What is it?" He said turning his full attention to them.

"I came to let you know that I was going to be staying out of town with my family while I took time to recover." Judy spoke up.

"You could have sent an email." He said blankly taking a drink from a glass of soda much like Clawhauser's.

"I'm still not in the system yet, and I don't have a computer." She said both her and Nick getting a little nervous with the chief's attitude.

The cape buffalo looked up confused at the officer at this because he was had sent in a request for her system access to be taken care of, but that was in the time of the worst of the savage outbreaks and was likely lost in other paperwork. "I'll have Clawhauser take care of that today. We have laptops for our officers, they are being updated however. But we can have one taken to you in a few days." He said rubbing his temples.

"Thank you sir." Judy said curtly. "Umm, is there something wrong chief Bogo?" She asked seeing his frustration.

He looked over her and her fox friend before answering, "We hit a snag in the Night Howler case, it seems that Bellwethers personnel are more afraid of her than they are of doing time." He admitted to them. "We have enough evidence to put them away, but with their confessions we could put Bellwether away for life in maximum security."

Nick being a former member of fierce gang under Mr. Big knew a thing or two about fearing an ' _employer_ '. And he began trying to think of what would work on him to get him to talk, then it clicked "Why not _telling_ them what would happen if they were locked in prison with a bunch of predators."

Chief Bogo took a second to think about what it was that Nick was saying, while he had nothing against the methode if they didn't break under his officers he didn't think they would break at all. "My officers have tried threatening them already, and they are predators before you ask."

"But they are still officers. In my line of ' _experience_ ' you learn that the law can't actually hurt you, and they know your officers have to follow the law. But in prison with dangerous predators..." Nick clarified for the larger mammal carrying off not knowing if it was okay to finish that statement. Both Judy and chief Bogo looking at the fox giving their full attention.

The chief scratched his chin in contempt, ' _I thought that it was a bad idea when my officers came up with it, but hearing it from someone with his experience makes it sound reasonable._ ' He thought to himself. "Alright Mr. Wilde, I'll be sure to convince them myself." The phone rang and he asked the two to hold on while he answered it he spoke for a minute about the case before hanging up.

"Is that everything Miss Hopps?" He asked turning his attention back to her and asking politely now over the previous mood.

"Yes sir."

"Very well." He said getting up and walking over to open the door. "Let Clawhauser know where you will be staying and I'll have an officer take you a ZPD laptop when they are ready. I have to go see the mayor right now so I'm going to let you guys go now. Thank you for stopping by, and enjoy your day." He said nicely as he followed them out to the front desk.

"Hi chief!" Clawhauser greeted happily as his tail waved behind him catching the chief's attention.

"Hello Clawhauser." He returned tearing his gaze from the cheetah's tail. "I need you to make sure officer Hopps gets put into the system today, and to take down her temporary address." Somewhat asked and told the cape buffalo.

"No problem, I can do that in a giffy." Clawhauser said before turning back to his computer and began asking Judy for her information as Nick wheeled her around his side of the desk.

Chief Bogo took a second to watch that the task was going to be taken care of, and another second to watch the feline's tail sway gently before quickly turning and heading out the front doors.

* * *

Nick and Judy having nothing better to do after talking with Clawhauser went for a movie at a nearby theater, it had something to do with aliens, or fish, maybe lizards. Neither really paid too much attention to the movie as it was only a time killer and they were the only ones in the theater, because of that Nick had found a fun pastime flicking popcorn at the side of Judy's ear finding great humor in the way the would flick towards him and she would glare.

And to get back at his unsolicited assault, she would then flick pieces of popcorn at his nose. She would burst into laughter when it would hit her mark because his muzzle would twitch and he would give a small sneeze like huff. By the time the movie was done, there was more popcorn on the floor than would have been acceptable if the theater had other mammals in it.

After they left the theater's plaza Nick decided a walk around the park would be a good idea before taking Judy back to her apartment. As Nick pushed her on the sidewalk an idea came up, a fun idea in his mind, and a horrible idea in Judy's.

"Hey want to go for a ride Carrots?" He asked her with a concerningly large smirk on his face.

"A ride? What do you mEAN!-" she screamed as he jumped on the back of her wheelchair and kicking them down the hillside he just pushed them over. "NICK! STOP THE CHAIR!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as they rode down the unusually tall hill.

"There's no breaks!" He yelled as air rushed passed them. He could have stopped them at any time he felt like it using his weight to tip them onto the emergency brakes, but he was having too much fun and there was no immediate threat or danger especially now that they were slowing down because the upslope of the next hill.

"Nicholas Wilde! Don't you ever do that again!" Judy yelled at him trying to catch her breath and regain her composure. "We could have crashed!" The small rabbit was fuming with rage and fear for her life at the moment still. Her heart was racing faster than it had been when they were being chased by Manches a few weeks ago.

Nick's heart was also beating fast, but not as much so considering he knew it was coming and on top of that he enjoyed his little joy ride. "Oh come on Carrots, it wasn't that bad." He said as he put her brakes on and sat in front of her. She crossed her arms and huffed then looked away from him with a deep set pout on her face. "You know you look so cute when-ouch!"

"Don't try and call me cute right now." She demanded as she interrupted him with a kick from her good leg. "We need to wake up early tomorrow so let's get going." She said now less angry after feeling bad for kicking him so hard.

And with that they headed to her apartment grabbing a snack for her to eat with her medicine, and an ice pack for the welt on Nick's leg as he limped as they headed home.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

And that is that as they say. How did you guys like it? I loved writing that scene, it was just so cute and fluffy! Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.

I'll be seeing you next chapter!-


	4. Warm Welcoming

**Chapter Notes:**

before we begin I just wanted to give thanks to everyone who has been reading the story and to everyone who enjoys it. Thank you for those that have reviewed the story guest or not, I am really happy to see people like where the fic is at right now and hope it is still enjoyed in the future as well.

Takes place starting the morning after chapter 3 (alluring) and is when our duo goes to Bunny Burrow.

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **Warm Welcoming:**

Judy woke up to the sound of her alarm she had set to make sure they were up in time to have lunch with her family when they went to take the truck back. She rolled over and stared at her fox friend once again sleeping peacefully in his temporary bed next to hers. "Hey Nick." She said nudging his shoulder with her good leg as she sat up on the side of the bed. "time to get up." She gave a harder nudge, not hard enough to hurt but enough to get the fox stirring from sleep.

"Nnnhhhhh" he groaned incoherently in protest to be up before eight in the morning.

"Come on you dumb fox time to get up." She said as she plopped down on his mattress sending him bouncing up.

"I'm up!" he yelled scurrying to get up after being started from the small fall of his bounce. He looked over and saw her sitting next to him on his bed, "Glad you didn't fall on my tail again today." He smirked.

"That was an accident, and I told you I was sorry for that." She said giving a half pout to her friend as she got back up. While she has been careful the last few days to avoid injuring her hurt leg she would often test it to see how it held her weight, and little by little she would put more weight on it. While the Dr argued that this was doing more harm to her leg than good, she felt it was helping things go by quicker.

"You know, you really shouldn't use that leg." Nick smirked knowing she has been testing her leg but never seeing a reason to stop her, besides he knew she wasn't going to listen to the Dr. after the first time she tried walking in the hospital.

She hopped her way to her wheelcare and spun around in it, while on their way back from the park last night she refused to let Nick push her any more after being used as a joy ride and opted to pushing the wheels herself. With that she had found something that she liked about the chair, being able to race around on its wheels. She tipped it over once or twice but with the help of her fox friend she was back at it again in no time.

"I'm going to go get ready and I need you to get ready too." She said as she rolled herself out of the room headed to the community bathrooms with a washcloth to wipe herself off seeing as she couldn't stand in the showers just yet.

After she left Nick stood up and stretched his paws far above his ears getting his back to pop loudly causing him to lower his arms in content. He grab a cloth for himself and went to the bathroom, while he could stand in the shower just fine he didn't have the time to relax like he wanted to. He thought about the day ahead of him, wondering what it would be like when he was swarmed by all two hundred and seventy-five of Judy's siblings. Over the past few days she had told him a lot about her family and herself as she was growing up, and in return he told her some of his cub days as well as a few 'adventures' he had as an adult. While she frowned apon his illegal activities she found them interesting to listen to the stories of his life. After a few minutes the two of them both met up in her room and after collecting her things they headed out to get the truck.

When they walked outside the apartment there was a limo parked across the street and behind it was the Hopps' farm truck. Seeing this Nick looked at Judy curiously, "We didn't leave it here did we?" He asked very confused.

"No, I asked Mr. Big if he could have it brought to my apartment." She said happily as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Judy! Nick! Over here!" a familiar high pitched voice came from the paws clasped infront of a polar bear who was standing beside the limo. Nick rolled them over infornt of Fru Fru, "Are feeling better Judy? We heard what happened on the news and I was so worried." She explained to the rabbit.

"Yes I'm feeling better." Judy said smiling happily touched by the concern. "How about you, how is the new husband?" she asked the smaller mammal.

"Oh he is so nice, he just finished making the Judy's krib last night." She said rubbing her belly, before looking up at the fox behind the chair, "Nick you better take good care of Judy or else I'll ice you!" she threatened pointing her small finger at the red mammal.

The thought of riding the chair down the hill last night passed through his head and he gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't worry I'll take care of her for you." He said kindly with a genuine smile.

Judy watched the exchange between the two, she knew that Nick had a past with Mr. Big and his Grandmama, but she was courious to know if he was also close with Fru Fru at the time. "Does your dad know you're here?" Judy asked in wonder, she had a feeling that the crime lord cared for his daughter and soon to be grand daughter more than anything else in the world and would hate to see who got between them.

"Oh yeah, I told him I wanted to come say hi before you left." Her high pitched voice squecked out.

' _As kind as ever_.' Thought Nick before Judy spoke up.

"We have to go before it gets too late, but you tell you dad I said hi and thank you for watching my dad's truck." Judy said with a warm smile under her pink nose.

"Okay I will." She said before turning and nodding at the body guard holding her and he slowing lowered her and leaned her in closer to Judy. Judy got the message when Fru Fru held out her arms and she leaned in receiving a tight hug on her cheek from the shu. "Come here Nick." She said in a sweet tone holding her arms out to Nick.

He walked over to the side of the chair and leaned down a big smile crawling across his muzzle as he felt her arms press into his cheeks. "Tell Mr. Big I said hi too." He said as he pulled away from the small female.

"Alright I will." She responded "and say hi to your family for me Judy!" she yelled happily as her guard lowered them back into the limo.

After the limo left Nick took the crate of spoiled goods and through them into a nearby dumpster before putting the empty crate in the back of the pickup. By the time he had gotten back Judy had somehow managed to get herself into the passenger side seat. Nick rolled his emerald eyes playfully as struggled with folding the chair up and putting it with the creat. And closing Judy's door for her on his way to get into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Rather than heading straight out of the city he took them to a coffee shop and got them both a coffee and a bag of donuts and muffins to share.

Judy looked into the bag practically able to see the pounds of sugar inside of it. "Nick, this isn't breakfast. Donuts are hardly healthy." She said with a slight scold at his unhealthy eating habits.

He rolled his emerald eyes at her once again as they left the rural area of Zootopia headed towards Bunny Burrow. "Neither is the coffee." He smirked as she pulled her lips away from the incriminating morning drink. "Besides you need to eat something for your medicine." He said plainly.

"Mhhhhhh" Judy hummed through a mouth full of donut as she chewed, "These donuts are really good." She sighed contently with her eyes closed and ears laid back blissfully.

Nick glanced over at her cheerfully munching on a chocolate donut, while he took a bite of his own while turning his head back to the road. They were now on an open highway with a few cars every now and then, but none close enough for him to be concerned about at the time. So he stole another look at Judy who had just finished the donut and still had smudges of chocolate on her furry cheeks. Nick's cheeks began to heat up in response, he went to tell her about the chocolate but then thought better of it with a sly smile looking back to the road.

It's been nearly an hour since they had left the city and Judy was snoring peacefully under the effects of her medicine and the loll of the humming truck as it drove on the smooth road. Nick had finished his coffee a while back but still found himself reaching for the empty cup only for it to be weightless in his paw. The sound of soft snoring pulled his attention from the road and when he looked over he saw a grey bunny leaning her head against the window mouth cracked slightly open causing her snoring. Nick looked back to the road and checked his mirrors seeing no cars in sight, he pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of Judy's sleeping figure, ' _isn't that adorable._ ' He thought with a blushing smile as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

One more hour had past and Judy found herself waking up to the sound of Nick's voice, "Hey Carrot's wake up." He said with a light shake of her shoulder.

"Where are we?" She asked confused as she looked around. Outside she saw there were a lot a other vehicles parked around them as well, many of them. On the other side of the truck was a gas station and its little convenient store.

She turned to see Nick unblocking "We're at a truck stop, I have to stretch my legs." He said as her got out of the truck and walk around to her side opening the door for her, "Do you want to get down or are you okay still?'' he asked her as he stretched his arms in front of him.

"yeah I think I need to stretch too." She said after being convinced from his satisfied face from his stretching. The fox got her wheelchair out of the back and set it up for her before helping her out of the truck and into her spot, while she could get into the truck just fine from the chair getting out was the hard part. She sat in her chair and stretched her legs out as far as they would reach feeling her muscles pull tight and relaxing them once more. Nick had rolled her over to the bathroom despite her protest that she could move herself and then went to the men's bathroom himself.

By the time Judy had gotten the chair back out of the surprisingly clean bathroom Nick was waiting outside of the door with a plastic bag in hand while taking a drink from a water bottle, "I went ahead and got us some drinks, and for you…" he carried off as he pulled out her offering "a bundle of carrots." He said with a smirk as the thought of teasing her with the carrots crossed his mind.

As the fox got them both settled in the cab and the chair in the back they took off driving once more soon seeing a sign 'Bunny Burrow 10 miles' it read. Judy took out her phone confused and looked at the time, it was eleven; right on the dot.

' _We left Zootopia about nine thirty, we shouldn't be in Bunny Burrow till at least twelve._ ' she though very confused to herself, and then the sudden realization hit her making her gasp. "Nick!"

Said fox being in the middle of a drink when he was called was startled causing him to cough up water on himself and swerve slightly. "What!? What's wrong?!" he asked worriedly looking over the bunny attention darting back and forth between her and the road.

"Have you been speeding?!" she asked angrily at the thought of him speeding fast enough to shave an hour off the trip. Her amethyst eyes glaring daggers into his emerald ones.

Nick's hulster experience kicked in and he stifled at the accusation and the fact that he had been caught. He cast nervous glances at Judy noticing her gaze unwavering, ' _she is serious about this._ ' he thought with a gulp remembering she is still a fully fledged cop. "I wasn't going that fast." he chuckled nervously at the little bunny's rath.

She scolded further, "How fast were you going?" she asked still thumping her foot, while she was still mad she wasn't yelling at this point.

"Only about eighty." He said as he looked over once more at Judy seeing her angry glare, he knew she saw through his bluff. "Okay I was going ninety five." he cringed as he hunched over the wheel.

Judy was shocked, when she heard eighty she didn't believe it for a second because the time difference, but when she heard ninety five she was just shocked. Her foot still thumping she spoke up, "Nick you could have been pulled over, you would have had your license taken away!" she said trying to show him how serious this was. "I should take your license away, dumb fox." she mumbled.

Said 'dumb' fox went ridged and looked nervous at his friend.

That's when realization hit Judy like a train, "Nick?"

"Yeah?" he said quietly knowing what was coming next.

"Do you have a license?" she questioned now no anger or frustration, but now simply curious. The only response she got from the driver was a quick glance. "Nick, do you have a license?"

"I know how to drive. Sure I speed, but I'm still a safe driver." he said trying to defend himself. He looked over to see her still staring at him gave a heavy sigh knowing there was no way out of this. "No." he said defeatedly as his cheeks fell. ' _You can't get a license if you don't have an address._ ' he thought to himself thinking of the time he tried to get a license about ten years ago being denied because he couldn't show proof of an address.

"Why not? It isn't that hard to get a license if you are a safe driver." she said confused by his sad look. "Is it because you are a fox?" she asked now feeling bad for her accusations but still wanting to know the truth.

He huffed lightly at how caring she was for him so worried about him being discriminated against. "No it's not that. I'll tell you some other time Carrots, don't worry." he said before passing a large sign.

' _Welcome to Bunny Burrow_ ' it read showing a population counter...that was increasing by the second. Judy dropped the previous subject without pressing further and directed him to her parents family farm house. It was a large dome structure surrounded by long stretches of farmland.

Nick was utterly perplexed at the site, all the other building they had past were 'normal' in his standards, they sometimes had the face of an animal as the entrance but they all resembled buildings. "Uhh Carrots, what is this?" he asked staring curiously at the 'house'.

"It's my house?" she answered as if Nick was the one who was in the wrong.

" _That_ is a house?" he gestured. ' _This has got to be a joke._ ' he thought to himself.

"Well duh." she said sarcastically, "Because bunny families are huge houses are built like spheres." she explained looking over at him. His bright eyes still looking at her confused, "Spheres have more room inside them and less materials in the walls. So this way it is bigger and less expensive to build a house for a bunny family." she elaborated. Deciding that he wasn't going to understand the reasoning behind the strange 'house' Nick decided to push that aside and forget the issue.

The house itself was a soft yellow color with light blue polka dots. There were tons of windows all over the walls, some with clear views into the rooms others with blinds in them, and even some with little bunnies looking out at them. There were four archways that stuck out a bit from the walls that acted as the entry points to the house, one in each direction of the house.

And outside, the presumably front part of the house, was an army of bunnies waiting in front of it with two grown bunnies out in front of the group, the male wearing farming overalls and the female wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt. ' _Those must be her parents, I better make a good first impression_.' Nick thought knowing how important this meeting was to Judy. Nick slowed the truck up to a stop a little ways from the family far enough so they didn't get a good look at him but could see her. When the truck stopped it had kicked up a lot of dust that created a small cloud around the cab as he got shut off the engine.

"My dad and mom are going to be a bit nervous at first, but everything will be okay." she said to comfort him knowing the past Nick has had with prey family mammals attacking him unprovoked.

He got out of the cab as the dust settled and at the same time Judy opened her door to see both her mom and dad there. "Hi mom, hi dad!" she greeted happily.

"Hey there's our trooper." "how was the drive dear?" her parents greeted as they stepped up while she unbuckled and turned with her feet off the edge.

"It was fine, traffic was really light." she said covering up Nick's speeding.

"So where's your friend?" her mom asked peaking in the cabin seeing the other seat empty

Judy's vibrant eyes looked around and saw that Nick was heading around the front of the car towards her parents. She hopped out of the truck careful to not put her weight on her hurt leg with the jump and stepping away from the door before closing it revealing the fox walking around the hood of the truck. "Mom, dad, meet my friend Nick." she said with a gesture.

Both older rabbits were stunned to see a fox standing there, however Stu was furious to see the same fox that had nearly attacked his oldest daughter on the news the other week. "You stay away from my daughter!" he shouted as he reached into his front pocket and charging at Nick. Before anyone knew what was happening he had pulled out a pink box with two metal prongs. And was inches away from Nick as the sound of electricity crackled to life.

"DAD NO!" Judy yelled trying to stop her dad but only managing to trip over the pain in her leg.

* **KsshSsshshHHSh** * the sound of electricity surging through Nick filled the air as he screamed out in pain before dropping to floor laying unconscious on his back, and the smell of burnt fur burned everyone's noses. The fox's entire body shuddering harshly as excess voltage coursed through his muscles, and then it stopped after a minute with the occasional jerk of a limb or tail.

It was common knowledge throughout Zootopia that tasers that are meant for small animals were lower voltage while tasers meant for larger animals were higher voltage, but there were also fox tasers. While foxes were small they had a bad reputation of causing problems and being able to sneak away even after being tased with a low voltage taser, so to stop them from escaping a fox taser was set to the same voltage as larger mammals; but this fact was only known to the manufactures and whatever unlucky fox felt its bite.

"Don't you think that was over reacting Stu?" Bonnie questioned her husband as she walked over to him.

"That's the same fox that was on the news attacking Judy." he pointed out, "He must have followed her all the way here. But no fox is going to mess with my Judy again." he said proudly puffing out his chest as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. During this Judy limped over to her friends prone figure forcing past the pain she knelt down next to the tod.

Her dad stepped forward and went to tell her to stay away from him but she cut him off, "Dad! Nick is my friend! He has been taking care of me this whole time!" she screamed picking up the fox's paw in hers stroking it gently. "That was a miss understanding. I pushed him to get angry like that. Nick is really a nice mammal, and he-" she stopped mid sentence realizing something.

Nick wasn't breathing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Shocking right?

I'm sorry that was a reaalllyyy bad joke, but I couldn't help myself.

So how was the chapter let me know in the comments what you thought. I'm dying to know what you guys thought about it. I actually had this one done pretty early but I wanted to keep my schedule so I have more time for the next chapter as well.

I'm sure you guys can't wait for next week's update, but unfortunately you'll have to. Finals are coming up for me and I need to take some time to study and get everything else organized so there wont be an update until at the earliest 5/2/16. I am really sorry about the bad timing but I wanted to make sure you guys knew that I am not abandoning the story.

Until then!-


	5. Get Up, Please

**Chapter Notes:**

Sorry for the long (and apparently suspenseful) wait everyone! I won't hold you too long, enjoy the chapter!-

* * *

 **Get up, please**

"Nick! Wake up!" Judy cried shaking Nick's body, but his eyes didn't open, and his chest didn't rise. "Nick!" she screamed. Just then Judy's cpr training kicked into full gear as he mind cleared to a simple task. ' _Breath. Compress. Repeat._ ' The instructions ran through her head as she began the procedures.

She lilted Nick's head back and covered his nose with one paw while holding his lips closed with the other as she gave the first two breaths; the hardest part about giving breath to a mammal with an extended muzzle like a fox was that if their lips weren't held closed the air would escape before making it to their lungs. The breathes were followed by putting her paws on the center of his chest and began the compressions; the hardest part about CPR between species was the compressions simple because based on the size of the mammal they needed more pressure, and because of that Judy had to push hard to put the right force into Nick's chest. Knowing this Judy made sure to push harder on his chest than needed because she wasn't going to let him slip away.

The rabbit started the cycle again forcing air into the fox's lungs, soon the third cycle came by and amethyst eyes began to water, "Please. No. No…" she whimpered after starting the fourth set of compressions.

But to all the bunnies relief, Nick finally gasped for air. Judy stopped the compressions immediately as instructed in her training and watched his breathing. He was breathing heavy, but still breathing. The poor distraught rabbit was so relieved to see her friend breathing once again, while he hadn't opened his eyes yet or responded to her calling his name and a light shake, he was still breathing; and that's all that mattered to her.

"Stu carry him inside and put him on the couch." Bonnie told her husband who was feeling incredibly guilty for nearly killing their daughters friend. Without a word to the grown rabbit picked up the fox bridle style and carried him as gently as he could to the house, the army of small bunnies clearing a path for him without being asked, the last few going opening the door and following to help. Bonnie turned her attention to her oldest daughter and knelt down in front of her pulling her into a hug.

Judy wrapped her arms around her mom in return and let out a shaky breath. "I was so afraid." She mumbled into the offered shoulder.

A gentle paw rubbed circles on her back as her mother did her best to comfort, "It's okay sweetheart, you can let it out. Mama's here, mama's right here." She whispered softly. The rest of the kids out in front of the house began to disperse heading off in groups to go play before lunch is ready. The younger bunny began to sob lightly finally able to let go of the worry and fear that had bottled up inside of her over those short minutes, how else does one cope with almost losing a friend to her own family.

After a few minutes the door opened and footsteps approached the two and stopped a little ways away. "Hey Judy, I-I'm sorry for what I did to your fox friend." Her dad's voice reached out trying to apologize.

Both women turned to look at him, the older with a cringe hearing the mistake he made and the younger scolding also at the mistake. "He isn't my ' _fox_ ' friend dad. He is my friend. It doesn't matter what species he is as long as he is my friend." She said defending Nick. "He was a jerk at first, but so was I a jerk too. I carried around _Fox Spray_. That's discrimination, and I'm a police officer."

Both her parents were quiet as they listened to her. "He's had a hard life and he's done things he isn't proud of, but we all have." She said pouring her heart out trying to convince her parents that her friend is a good mammal at heart. "Please, just give him a chance."

"Alright dear." Her mom soothed her down helping everyone calm down, "We'll give him a chance, isn't that right Stu?" she questioned her husband being very clear on the correct answer.

Stu gave a deep sigh seeing his mistakes he had made that morning "I'm sorry Judy. I'll give him a chance." He nodded defeatedly, because he was raised in the countryside and never having gone to the city himself he still held strongly to old fashioned and discriminating ways. But he still had enough sense to know when he was the one in the wrong.

While the young rabbit still wasn't happy with her father she couldn't hate him for only trying to look out for her, and accepted his apology and gave him a reassuring hug to show she wasn't to upset. The young rabbit was more than eager to help her mom with cooking lunch for all her family, but because her leg her mom thought it best if she take it easy for a little while longer.

* * *

Judy was sitting on the floor in front of the couch Nick was laying on, she was watching tv with a group of her brothers and sisters blankly worried about the sleeping mammal behind her. Amethyst eyes often would look back at the red figure looking him over with concern, they stopped over the small burnt hole in the center of his shirt revealing a patch of burnt fur with its smell still lingering.

Her purple eyes traveled to his tail flickering softly over the edge of the couch, and a smile pulled at the corner of her lips as she brushed her fingertips through the soft fluff a few times. She began blushing deeply remembering that morning and forced her attention back to the rise and fall of his chest, her gaze a mix of worry and happy.

Even though it has only been about an hour she was nervous that Nick hasn't woken up yet. ' _Nick please wake up_ ' she thought prayed desperately to herself. But then, the fox took a deep breath in causing his chest to rise high, and exhaled; just as he has been since he was brought onto the couch. One arm rested over his stomach while the other hung off the side of the couch along with his tail. With a sigh the sad bunny turned back around causing her ears to roll limply over her back in their sad state. After a few minutes she received a light hit to the back of her head causing her to turn around.

Nick was stirring in his sleep. His feet were kicking at the armrest they were propped up on as his waved about. Judy's ears perked up hearing him mumble incoherently while he shook his head sideways. She leaned in closer and flicked her ears towards him closing her eyes to concentrate. "…mom…mom…" she heard him whimper causing her eyes to go wide and look at him.

That was enough. She wasn't going to let him suffer through this nightmare any longer. Her grey paws went to his light green shirt over his chest and began shaking him, "Wake up. Nick. Wake up." She called repeatedly. However the shaking seemed to be doing more harm than it was good because the kicking and flailing began to increase.

Red eyelids flew open flashing bright green eyes as Nick jerked into a sitting position screaming startling Judy to jump back. He was panicking looking around at his surroundings with one paw gripping the couch and the other clenched on his chest. As emerald orbs covered the room until they locked in place with bright violet ones. "What?-Where?-Where are we?" he asked looking around at the groups of small bunnies watching him.

Judy cocked her head slightly confused, "You don't remember?" she asked as she scooted back closer while all her siblings watched the two.

"I remember we pulled up in the truck and I got out, but I can't remember anything else. Nick said as he made to turn his body to protest but a pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hole burnt into his favorite shirt and even the patch of fur under it, along with that he could feel that nearly his entire ribcage was bruised. "Why does it hurt so much, what happened?" he asked through cringing from the harsh pains.

Before she could begin to explain her mom had come into the room after hearing the yelling to check on what was happening. She was relieved mostly that Nick had woken up because it was decided that if he didn't wake soon they would take him to the hospital, but now she was only worried that he might be angry for being treated so harshly. "Look at you, finally awake are we? We were beginning to worry." She said while she came over to the front of the couch. "Kids lunch is almost ready, go get your siblings and go wash up." She told the little bunnies around the room.

"What happened?" he asked the older rabbit.

Bonnie looked at her daughter for help with this, she didn't know how to approach the subject and unfortunately neither did Judy. "Well Stu had seen you on the news when…" she trailed off looking back to the younger rabbit.

"he saw the press conference." Judy told him and saw it click in his mind what it was they were telling him.

"Oh." Was all he could say as his expression fell in shame at the reminder of what he did weeks ago.

At that Bonnie decided to pick up the story again, "and when he saw you he thought you followed Judy here from the city." She gave a pause to try and think how the best way to finish this part was. "and he uh he jumped at you…"

"with a fox taser." Judy finished for her mom with her head cast down, both her and her mom felt bad for what had happened.

Nick's muzzle went blank. He was upset and borderline angry at the thought of being tazed because the misunderstanding, but yet he could understand that he only did it to protect his daughter. "It's fine really, he was just trying to protect you Judy." Nick said trying to show her he wasn't angry.

"But he shouldn't-"

"Oh there you are Bonnie," said Stu as he walked in. "You're awake. That's a relief. Here I thought I killed you or something." he said when he saw Nick sitting up at the couch.

"Killed me? It's just a taser though." Nick said confused. Now Judy felt worse, she thought he knew what had happened, but apparently he only thought he fainted.

With a heavy sigh she felt she should be the one to say seeing as she was the reason why it happened. "When he tased you, your heart stopped beating." Nick looked at her shocked as a paw went to his chest and felt the burnt patch of fur.

"But-"

"I did CPR." she cut him off knowing what he was going to ask. "But I was so scared Nick." she said as her purple eyes watered slightly at the memory.

Nick seeing his friend's eyes water put a paw out on her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Hey Carrots, it's alright. Look see. I'm fine." he said reassuringly as he put his free paw to his chest showing her he is fine.

Stu still not being entirely comfortable with the fox nor how close he was acting with his daughter decided to break up the moment. "Why don't we all go eat before it gets cold." he said gesturing to the kitchen. Nick got up slowly to avoid straining his chest as Judy hopped over to her chair in the corner as the group headed to wash up and get their meal.

For lunch for Bonnie had made carrot and tomato soup with rolls and mashed potatoes for the family to enjoy, and even though Nick wasn't a big fan of carrots he had to admit that it did smell wonderful as they walked to the kitchen giving Judy's mom his sincere compliments.

Just as all the kids had been served and gone their own ways to eat and the adults were at the table about to eat theirs there was a ring of the doorbell followed by one of Judy's brothers calling from the front door. "Judy there's a police officer here to see you."

The adults exchanged confused looks with one another before Judy's mom followed by her dad got up to go see who was at the door. And they were shocked at the large mammal standing before them.

"Oh hi! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Hopps!" both the fox and the rabbit left at the table heard from the other room. "I'm Benjamin Clawhauser, but you can just call me Clawhauser." the familiar voice said.

"Hey it's Clawhauser." Nick said happily putting down his spoon.

"Come on let's go say hi." Judy said taking a bite of her roll before turning around and rolling herself towards the other room getting an amused huff from Nick. "Clawhauser!" she greeted ever so cheerfully at the sight of her officer friend.

"You know him?" Stu asked still shocked at the large predator in his doorway.

This earned him a light slap from his wife, "Of course they know each other. They are police officers." she scolded lightly. "Come on in dear." she said to the yellow furred guest as she closed the door behind him.

"Hey there big guy. What brings you here?" Nick asked as he walked up next him.

"Hey Nick!" He smiled, "Chief Bogo wanted me to bring this." he said taking a bag strap off his arm and handing it to Judy. "He said that you needed a laptop and for me to come down and bring it."

Judy took the carrying bag and opened it up to look at the laptop. It was large and clunky in her paws, not to mention heavy. The casing of it was a deep blue with a golden ZPD badge logo on the cover. "Thanks Clawhauser." she said putting the computer away and zipping up the case.

Bonnie watched as the officer interacted with both Nick and Judy, ' _isn't he sweet_ ' she thought to herself. "If you don't have to go right away would you like to stay for lunch dear?" she asked him kindly. Judy beamed at her mom, while she knew her mom was nervous at first it made her feel so happy her mom was really putting an effort into trying. She just couldn't help but smile wide seeing her mom's efforts.

"I'd love to." Clawhauser responded just as happy as Judy was and with a smile just as wide. Sometimes times even though he was soft natured and kind to everyone there were still some smaller prey mammals that were afraid of him and it hurt him to see. But seeing the grown bunny was being so kind and thoughtful made him happy to have been able to meet them. "That you Mrs. Hopps."

"Oh please call me Bonnie." she said as they walked over to the kitchen area and she served him a plate of food. They had to move themselves around a bit do to his size compared to theirs but they were all able to fit at the diner table comfortably. The now group of five talked to and each other happily sharing stories and experiences, while the questioning was mainly done by Bonnie or Clawhauser bother being the talkative types everyone shared in the conversation.

"So Nick what do you do for a living, where do you live?" Clawhauser then turned the questions that were asked to him onto Nick.

Nick coughed loudly trying to clear his throat of the water that had slipped down the wrong pipe. Judy looked at Nick wondering what he was going to say about his past occupation. The fox looked at her hoping for an answer on what to say, but her expression was unreadable to him. And with a dry swallow he set down his glass and twiddled his thumbs under the table, "I-uh. I'm not proud of it, but I am-I was a con artist." he corrected himself.

Purple eyes widened out of surprise from what Nick said. While she was glad that he was being honest and open with her family and Clawhauser, she was shocked that he was doing so about something so personal.

"I knew it!" Stu slammed his paws down on the table rattling everything on it slightly. "I knew you were nothing more than a sneaky _fox_!" he yelled pointing a dull claw at the fox sitting across from him.

Clawhauser was surprised when Nick spoke, but was then frightened with the male rabbit's sudden outburst. The same went for Bonnie, while she was slightly concerned that he was a con artist but thought it in good light that he admitted to it. She knew that some mammals had it rough and had to do things they regret, and while she didn't like the idea of it she didn't hate it like her husband. "Stu calm down." She said putting a supportive paw on his arm.

"No Bonnie I won't calm down!" he shouted with misguided anger, "This _fox_ is probably scheming about what he can steal from us! Well I won't have any of it!"

"I'm not a thief." Nick said loudly standing his ground trying to defend his namesake.

"You're right you are worse! _FOX_!" he spat at the red furred mammal.

All the while at the Hopps' house he was warming up to the parents. He knew they were slightly worried and noticed Stu's distrust towards him, but he didn't know it was this bad with the older rabbit. He had been trying to be civil and honest with them, but now after the outburst his walls began going back up climbing just as high as they were the morning he met Judy. And she noticed the change in his eyes and the blank expression crawling over the hurt one.

"Dad!-" it was her turn to slam her paws down on the table.

"No Judy!" he snapped in anger, "I want you out of here now!" he yelled pointing his furred finger at Nick who took a second too long for his liking to leave. "NOW!" he yelled slamming his fist onto the table.

Nick pushed himself and his chair from the table "Thanks for the food." He said gruffly as he turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"Nick wait." Judy called out trying to stop her friend but her call was answered by the slam of the front door which she knew wasn't directed at her. "How could you say that!?" she then snapped her attention to her dad as she turned in her wheelchair and chased after her friend.

"Judy you stay away from that fox!" he yelled as she turned around the corner 'Judy!-"

"Stu!" Bonnie had had enough of this outburst. The male's attention quickly went to her and he made to speak. "Don't." she said as a dangerous warning to her husband before walking out of the kitchen quickly followed by him.

Clawhauser sat wide eyed in his chair still. Things had taken a rather sharp turn for the worse and he was thrown off by the shouting and prejudice remarks. Not knowing what to do he cleaned off his plate throwing away the rest of his food and went to wait out in the squad car to see if he Nick would want to ride with him back to the city.

* * *

Nick was headed down the road that they had driven in on stomping his paws as he went, while he knew he wouldn't be walking far he needed to make sure he had a level head before going back to say goodbye to Judy. "Are you feeling better Mr. Fox?" a small voice squeaked out from behind the bushes as a small female bunny with dark brown eyes and wearing a pink dress walked out from behind them. The mentioned fox looked at her curiously having not met her before and being caught in a slum mood. "Judy said you were tired so we needed to be quiet when you were asleep, but then you had a nightmare and she had to wake you up." she said innocently looking up at him.

He smiled at how cute her little concerned figure was as he knelt down to be closer to her level, "Yeah I'm feeling better now." he said in remarks to her innocents. To him she looked like just a newborn kit, she was barely past his knees and (minus the ears). "So what's your name little bunny?" he asked nicely.

"My name is Milly!" she squeaked happily, "I'm five!" she beamed at the other mammal earning a chuckle from him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Nick, do you want to know how old I am?" he asked playing along with her getting an excited nob in response. "I'm thirty two." he told her.

"You're even older than Judy! She's only twenty four." she added just because she knew how old her sister was. "Are you a superhero?" he asked him curiously causing him to look at her in question. "When you were asleep Judy told me that you saved her from an evil lady." She said in her ever present innocent voice.

Nick smiled just imagining what it was his friend told her little sister about what happened that day. "No I'm not a superhero." He admitted with a chuckle to the little kit, "I wasn't the one who saved your sister. Judy is the one who saved me." He said fondly of the memory of Judy being the one to believe in him.

"I knew she was a super hero! She's a police officer, and police officers are heroes!" she exclaimed animatedly before pausing and looking at the fox confused. "What did she save you from?" she asked.

The predator was derailed by that comment. It was something so silly and meaningless, but yet those words hit him like a bus. He took a second to think of how to answer, of how to explain to a five year old that he wasn't saved from something but from himself. "Well Milly that's hard to explain. I guess she just saved me from everything." He said looking to the young bunny.

* * *

Judy had rolled off the small cement step at the front of the door as her amethyst eyes looked around for Nick only to find the familiar farmlands and groups of her siblings playing together. "Hey guys." she called over to a group of her siblings kicking a ball back and forth. "Do you know which way my friend went?" they pointed her in the direction of the road he had taken before Judy rolled herself along the path.

Judy had been rolling for only a minute before she spotted Nick knelt down talking to one of her little sisters. As she got closer while she couldn't tell which sister it was from far away she began to pick up on the conversation. ' _I wasn't the one who saved your sister._ ' _Judy is the one who saved me._ ' she heard him say to the little bunny. Hearing this made her heart feel light, she knew what it was he meant by that statement. ' _I guess she just saved me from everything._ ' she overheard him say to her sister.

"Oh Nick." she whispered to herself hearing him practically pouring his heart out to her sister who she knew wouldn't get the full meaning of his words. But Judy understood their meaning, and she didn't know if it made her happy or sad to hear that he had considered her kindness as him being saved.

While Judy was behind Nick and just barely out of his hearing range she was within her rabbit sister's and her whisper carried through the quiet wind cause Milly to move to look past Nick at who was there. "Judy!" she waved at her oldest sister.

Nick's ears perked up and his eyes widened as he turned around to see Judy in her chair was a happy sad smile. "Hey Carrots." He said with a soft smile on his muzzle, "I'm sorry for stomping out on you back there." He said apologetically to his friend as she rolled up to them.

"You shouldn't be sorry for that." She said with a small sniffle. "He shouldn't have said those things. He didn't even try to get to know you." She said showing him where she stood on the matter. "You're not like that, I know you aren't" she said causing him to blush slightly and turn away.

"Come on Carrots, not in front of my friend." He said gesturing to the little bunny standing next to him. His vibrant eyes were shining and muzzle set into a warm smile, With that Judy knew he was okay now; it seems like Milly's heartwarming personality had gotten through his walls.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: 4283 words**

I figured I would end this one off on a lighter note than the last one. Let me know how I did, what was good and what was bad.

UNTIL WE MEET AGAAIIIN! Tata-


	6. A Closer

**Chapter Notes:**

We pick up right after the last chapter as the trio walks back to the house. Sorry the wait has been so long, but thank you for your patience! Oh! And so this chapter is also not the end of this fic, there is still plenty more to come, don't worry about that.

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **A Closer:**

Clawhauser was sitting in the squad car that he drove down to Bunny Burrow as he saw Nick pushing Judy in a wheelchair headed back to the house through his rear view mirror. As he stepped out of his car a gentle smile crawled over his muzzle seeing Nick wasn't hurting from the fight to much. He stepped over to the trio as the approached the car and as they got closer he saw a second bunny sitting in the lap of the first, "Awww who is she?!" he squealed happily at the new cute face. "She looks so cute!"

Judy's smile twitched down slightly at the ' _cute_ ' comment from the cheetah again. "Clawhauser you can't-" she began to say trying to be polite before being cut off.

"WOW! Look how big he is!" Milly said excitedly as she hopped over to the officer she hadn't met before. Both Nick and Judy looked at her shocked at the very blunt statement. "You're really tall! You must be three bunnies tall!" she said staring up at him with bright eyes.

"Aren't you just the sweetest?" Clawhauser said happily knowing her comment was about his height rather than his weight, even if it wasn't about his height he knew the little girl meant no harm by her excitement some things always sting a little. A large smile crawled across his face as an idea formed in his head, "Would you like a ride?" he asked with that large smile.

"YEAH!" she nodded her head while jumping in place. The officer bent down slightly picking her up from under the arms gently and bringing her up to his shoulder where she climbed onto while placing a paw against the back of his head for stability. "Wow this is so cool." She whispered causing her new friend to smile warmly. She looked out over the farm lands and across the horizon as Clawhauser turned them around so she can see everything.

Judy watched the heartwarming display from the two as her sister stood holding onto the officer's head as he showed her the world from his eyes. While the world was no different than it was minutes before, but she could tell by the mesmerized look in her sister's dark brown eyes that for her the world did change. And for a small rabbit who was only a foot and a half tall, being nearly six feet in the air was a life changing view on the world. "You want a boost too Carrots?" a light voice pulled her from her thoughts to see Nick with a little smirk on his face.

"You're barely tall enough to see the over the counter at Sally's Salads." she smirked back at him getting a small huff in return as the fox turned his attention back to the other two. As Judy watched him a thought crawled into her mind, a thought that began making wheels turn in her head. "Nick if you got your money from hustling how did you fill out legal forms?" she asked turning to him seeing him look away from her.

His silence is what answered her question. "That's why you lied on the tax form." she whispered in her sudden epiphany. "Nick I am so sorry. If I knew how hard things-" she began pouring out her feelings for her friend to know.

"Judy." he interrupted trying to not let her go too far into it, "It's okay, you had to do it right? I mean it's not like I was giving you a choice." he said with a sad half sided smirk. Now his head was turning with all the possible things she might be thinking, the con artist in him was trying to think of a good solid lie she wouldn't be able to see through. But then he stopped himself, she is his friend and he has no reason to lie to her about anything, even if it's about his shady past.

Judy was also deep in thought about everything that could happen along the same lines and then the conversation about his license came up in her mind, "Nick, is that why you don't have a license? But you don't need to put anything about a job on the drivers application. You only need to put your address?" she said questioning what could still be the problem preventing him from getting it.

Nick was cringing at this point, he knew it was only a matter of time before she figured it out and sure enough, she did. Amethyst eyes widened with realization and they looked deep into his emerald eyes reading his expression. "Nick where do you live?" she watched him about to speak, then stopping, and then repeating this two more times before giving up with a sigh and turned so his side was facing her.

"You already know where I live." he said with his dull green eyes glancing down, "You've been there before." he admitted.

Judy looked at him confused, she didn't know anything about Nick when she thought about it. The only thing she knew was what his hustling partner had said about a week ago and that was that he could usually be found, "...at the bridge…" she whispered to quiet to even her herself. "Nick, do-do you live under the bridge I found you at? You-you don't have a home? An apartment even?"

The fox looked over at Clawhauser and Milly causing a small smile to form before looking over at his friend, "City life isn't all it's cut out to be hu?" he said as if him living under a bridge was no big deal.

"How long have you lived like that?"

"A few years, I haven't been keeping track." he admitted as his smile faded away. "But I still bathe every day. I have a kit with soap, a washcloth, toothpaste and even a brush. I take good care of myself, I mean it's not like anyone would fall for a hustle if I didn't." he said trying desperately to defend his image to his friend.

"But I'm sure there are places that would take anyone's money aren't there?" she asked feeling sad, guilty, and hurt to know the truth about the city she loved.

"Yeah there's a few. I stayed at one for about a year I think, but the living conditions were just as bad; leaking pipes everywhere, no ac or heating, broken plumbing, and they charged nearly everything I could earn." he explained thinking back to the horrible 'apartment' he had tried to live in just before find the bridge at the docs.

"That's why you don't have a license because you can't provide and address. But wait, if you don't have an address then you can't fill out any legal paperwork, you aren't in any of the city's systems." the rabbit thought as it dawned on her just how many things need an address. "Nick, you-you don't have a life." she said in realization as everything hit her all at once.

And then the regret hit her as well, he had spent nearly his whole life on the streets and had finally found some sense of security and normality with his life. But then she came along dragging him into a mess she made and threatening to throw him in jail for doing what he could to survive. "Nick I am so, so sorry. If I had known about everything I wouldn't have acted the way I did towards you, I shouldn't have dragged you into my mess with the Night Howler case." Judy began apologizing trying to make things right with her first friend in the city.

"Hey come on Carrots, don't cry." He said to his sad friend, who didn't even notice her own tears trickling down her cheeks. Nick stepped around to the front of her chair to face her and knelt down on one knee grabbing her paws and resting them on her knee. "It isn't your fault that any of this happened, my life has been like this since before you were in highschool, there is nothing you could have done to change that." He said trying to comfort her but only seeming to make the issue worse as he began hearing little sobs from his grey friend. "But look, my point is that because of you, I can have a better life now." He said smiling causing her to look into his vibrant eyes.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she pulled a paw away to wipe her tears away before returning it to him.

' _There you go Carrots_ ' he thought at her starting to cheer up as his smile grew. "I mean look, I'm going to the police academy in a few days. Me, Nick Wilde a fox, is going to be enrolled into the police academy. And it is all thanks to you, just think how much better things will be for me after this." Now his words started to break through to Judy as she began to smile with the understanding that he is being given a second chance at the dream he always wanted. "Besides, I'm a changed fox now, and I've made some pretty good friends." He said fondly with a genuine smile across his muzzle as they both looked over at Milly and Clawhauser walking around the police cruiser.

Her purple eyes began to brighten up again with his words and the sight of her sister still enjoying her new view of everything. "Okay, I guess you're right Nick, but still-" her voice cut out by a brown padded finger coming up in front of her.

"Ah, no buts." He said with a smirk as he tapped the pad of his finger against her small nose causing her to twitch slightly. He stood up and put his paws on his hips, "The next time you see me I will be a proud member of the ZPD." he said pointing a clawed thumb at his chest where his badge is going to be.

A faint giggle sounded from Judy before it turned into a laugh, not one in the sense she was laughing at his statement, but simply laughing because he had made her happy again. "Alright Mr. Wilde, I will hold you to your word." she said with a wide smile on her face and her amethyst eyes gleaming in the sun light.

* * *

Clawhauser started up the engine of the car and it roared to life getting an amazing gasp from all the little bunnies watching as he and Nick prepared to leave. "Thanks again for the food Mrs. Hopps." the shorter predator said kindly to the bunny as they stood by the passenger side of the car.

"Why thank you Nick." she replied to his compliment sincerely, after all everyone likes getting praise for their cooking. "And I'm sorry for how Stu acted today. I'll be sure to have another talk with him about it tonight." she huffed not approving of how rash her husband was.

"It's okay really. It happens a lot in the city." he said not wanting her to make a big deal out of it.

At that comment Judy spoke up from her chair at the side of both the others with Milly sitting next to her. "Well it shouldn't happen at all." she mumbled under her breath but still loud enough to be heard, obviously still mad at her dad for what he did and said to her friend.

Hearing the mumble Nick gave a chuckle remembering very clearly her suspicion of him when they first met, however he choose not to bring it up. "Don't worry Carrots. In six months I'm going to be a police officer. And I'll need a strong partner, so you better heal up before then alright?" he asked with a smirk on his muzzle from challenging her playfully.

"You better not mess around in the academy Nick." she warned knowing that he would more than likely take it as a joke at first.

In response the red mammal put his right paw over his heart and his left up by his shoulder. "On a fox's word." he said smirkingly knowing full well the reputation all foxes had of their word and honor.

* * *

After a few more minutes of talking Nick got in his seat next to Clawhauser who had been playing with Judy's younger siblings while he waited for his friends to say goodbye. Both of them closed their doors and opened their windows waving out at the Hopps family as they reversed out of the dirt driveway turning around onto the main road. The two of them sat in a peaceful silence for nearly an hour listening to the quiet chatter of the easy going borrow police channels until one of them couldn't keep their thoughts quiet much longer. "You too looked so cute together."

Nick was immediately pulled from his thoughts after hearing what Clawhauser said. He turned his full attention to him sharply looking confused and slightly flustered by the statement. Unable to say anything in response he began to blush under his fur causing the cheetah in the driver's seat to give an excited giggle. "You're blushing~" he sang after calming down slightly causing Nick to become even more flustered. "Don't worry your secret is safe with me." he said kindly to the fox.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I don't have a secret big guy." Nick said kindly as he had many times before glancing back and forth to the officer. Because he was so lost in his thoughts moments ago, he didn't hear the first statement correctly and instead heard ' _You think she is cute don't you?_ ' The past few days he would catch himself staring into bright purple orbs getting lost somewhere inside them, or find himself with a warm smile while watching her go about her own business, and he even noticed he began to think more of the _cute_ bunny. But he would never admit that to himself, said bunny, or anyone else.

"And neither do I, little guy." Clawhauser said with a wide grin across his muzzle as he went turned his attention back to the road.

* * *

"Judy do all foxes have fluffy tails like Nick does?" Milly asked Judy later in the night after taking a long and silent pause. Judy looked over at her sister lying on the foot of her bed coloring in a coloring book while they talked. It was such an innocent and sweet question coming from the little bunny, but to Judy who had felt it, who had nuzzled it. That question was near incriminating, and extremely flustering.

But then the older sister took a step back from her actions that day to think about it, besides Nick she had met two other foxes; Gideon, and Nick's partner Finnick. While she knew both Gideon and Nick were red foxes, both Nick and Finnick had explained to her that the smaller fox was a fennec fox and actually several years older. But she found that while Finnick's fur was wirey, Nick's fur compared to Gideon's was softer and looked far fluffier, 'Maybe it isn't all foxes after all?' she thought to herself before answering out loud.

"No I don't think a lot of foxes have tails like Nick." she said warmly as she looked through her laptop to see what programs were on it and how to use it properly.

"Do you think he will let me pet it if i ask nicely?"

Hearing that last question a deep blush burned through Judy's cheeks and ears turning the inside a bright red rather than their normal soft pink. Her sudden tensing however was felt by her younger sister, leading to an even more direct question.

"Has he let you pet his tail?!" she asked with her dark brown eyes wide with wonder as she scooted closer to Judy who was stammering under the questioning and the thoughts running through her own mind. "You have pet it! Is it really soft!?" she asked now fully interested in what her oldest sister would say in regards to the tail in question.

"Shhhh be quiet!" Judy hissed as she waved her paws between them trying to stop her sister from getting any louder. She was in serious debate about whether she should tell Milly about petting Nick's tail, but it isn't like she hadn't already guessed it, and there was a part of Judy that was just begging to tell someone about her little 'treat'. "You have to keep it a secret okay?' she said.

Milly was more than happy to give an excited nobd to hear what was about to be said, her ears straight up pointed right at Judy to hear every word about it. She listened intently as Judy told her about the morning she woke up seeing Nick's tail glowing in the light; however even to her, the nuzzling would be left a secret.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So it's another short chapter, I was having some writer's block with this one and didn't know what I wanted to go over, but I think it had a few good moments in it. Let me know what you guys thought, the goods the bads, anything in general.

Hope you will enjoy the next chapter!-


	7. A Brand New Day

**Chapter Notes:**

Sorry this one took a few extra days, I was trying to do some research and looking into what happens at a police academy but I also have some other stuff going on. But don't worry, I am not abandoning this fic or my other one, even if at times I update slow.

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **A Brand New Day:**

Nick woke up on the firm bed of a cheap motel that he got an overnight room for. After having Clawhauser wished him luck and drop him off yesterday by the edge of the city he headed down to his bridge to pack his belongings in an old torn up bag he had. He had a few changes of clothes he had stashed inside it along with his wash kit, and after getting his things he headed out to find a place in the city to sleep because the next day he was signed in at the police academy, and while he wasn't one to be early he knew that this was something worth getting up early for.

Waking up wasn't coming easy to him, but after taking a hot shower he was at least feeling more awake and alert than he was in his sluggish state. With that he headed out to the main lobby dropping his keys of with the equally as tired bear and headed out to the police academy. As he walked down the streets he noticed happily that this was indeed a brand new day, he felt nervous, and excited for the event to come. Nick couldn't believe that he of all people was going to be in the police academy, after years of tip-toeing around the law and sneaking by, he was finally going to be more than a fox. His mom would be so proud.

' _Mom_.' He the thought hit him as he slowed his pace looking off into the distance. Should he try another time? Should he try to look for her again, find some way to find her and apologize for everything he has done in his life so far? No, he couldn't find her or any trace of her as the years slipped by, now would be no different; all he could do was hope that she was leading a better life than he was and that she would be proud of him.

* * *

Judy woke up to the smell of carrot pancakes welcoming her into a brand new day. She stretched her arms over her head with a yawn and rubbed the sleep from her sleepy eyes, she doesn't remember the last time she felt so tired. But she just chalked it up to side effects of her pain killer putting her to sleep once again.

"Good morning Sweetie." Her mom's voice greeted her as she stepped into the room. "Boy you sure look tired." She said looking over at her eldest daughter still fighting away her sleep.

"It's the medicine, it makes me tired so I fall asleep quickly but then I can't wake up either." Said through another yawn. A smile crawled across her face, "Is that carrot pancakes I smell?" she asked as another wave of the inviting aroma came her way.

The older rabbit smiled at the happy look on her daughter's face, last time she was here after quitting on her dream of being a police officer she never smiled, and especially not like that. "Yes it is sweetheart, I came to see if you needed help getting out of bed or anything."

"I'm okay mom, thank you though. I'll be out in a minute." Judy said getting out of bed and into her chair spinning its wheels testingly, but just as she was headed out of the door her laptop on her desk sounded off and the screen woke up. She rolled over to the desk where her sister put it for her last night after hearing all about Nick's tail.

A new email had arrived, one in response to a request she asked chief Bogo, it read;

' _I don't like the idea of letting the media get close to police business, but I got what you asked for. It will be on the news tomorrow night._

 _Chief Bogo_ '

Judy was now fully awake in her excitement, she couldn't have gotten better news to start the morning off. After sending a quick thank you message to her chief she headed out to got eat with her mom and dad.

* * *

Nick and the other twenty or so academy members already processed into the system sat in a room all waiting to know what was going to happen with the, once mammals stopped coming in there was about fifty of them in total and the double doors closed. After a few minutes passed a panda came in, he stood tall and proud. The scowl and scar across his face showed he wasn't the type to take any fooling around, and with his gaze fell a quiet hush over the room. "I am chief Anders." His heavy voice pushed through the room, "I am in charge of the entire facilities here. I oversee everything that goes on within my academy, and I have the final say if you graduate the academy an officer or go back home."

At that last comment many of the mammals smirked, they all came in thinking they were assured a spot on the police force, and some even went as far as giving a chuckle at the black and white mammal. "We will see who is still here and who is still laughing in nine months." Chief Anders sneered. "Alright from here on out you will act like officers, anything you due reflects back upon the ZPD, break any of our rules and you will be sent home; no questions asked. You will be divided into three groups each group is assigned a different Sargent and will have their own quarters that they sleep in. Each group has already been chosen, when your name is called please make your way out with the rest of your group.

One by one, each mammal in the room was called and each group was lead to their quarters by a different staff. As the last of the trainees left the room and the door closed chief Anders went to his office looking over the list of mammals, but his eye was caught on one in particular. Surprisingly there were no problematic priors, no shady past, in fact the deal with mayor Lionheart was included with the file."They really put a fox through? We will see how long he lasts." He said looking over Nick's file seeing the notes about his assistance in the recent Night Howler case.

* * *

All the recruits at the academy had to go through a day of getting to know the rules of the academy, while each group did everything separately Nick was pretty sure they all did the same things. Each recruit was also give a new duffel bag with a week's worth of clothes appropriate for each mammal and were responsible for cleaning them on their own time. They hadn't yet met their instructor and were told they will meet them tomorrow morning, and after being showed around the grounds they were sent to the mess hall for lunch and told to get themselves ready for their first day.

He walked over to the last bunk and seeing another bag already on the bottom he threw his bag up onto his bunk and put his clothes into the left side of his and his bunk mates shared dresser. The red fox crawled up to his bed and layed down turning his phone back on after having it off for the day so that way he wouldn't get distracted by it.

Nick's day was no surprise to say the least. He saw all the looks he was given, he heard all the mumbles that were said, nobody here believed him or believed in him. But that didn't matter to him. No he had friends outside in the city who believed in him, and one he was more than eager to hear from. After a few minutes his phone loaded in his missed messages; one from Judy, and two from unknown numbers.

He brushed aside the other messages to read Judy's first;

' _Good Luck on your first day Nick. I'm really proud of you for doing this, I know you will make a great cop._ ' That message put a smile on his muzzle and he shot back a quick thank you and started up a conversation with her asking how she is doing with her leg. Unfortunately ' _I hurt it a little trying to walk_.' Wasn't the response he was hoping for, but it still but a smirk on his face.

' _Dumb bunny_ ' he sent hopping for a fun reaction from her.

As he waited for her to respond he looked at the first unknown message.

' _Good Luck at the academy little guy!_

 _-Clawhauser_ '

Seeing the playful support from his second police friend he couldn't help but feel his lips part into a smile. ' _thanks big guy._ ' He sent the short message before going onto the next unknown message.

' _Nicholas Wilde, this is chief Bogo. The mayor was able to pull a few strings to get you into the academy, but you have to make it out on your own. I hope you don't let us down._ ' The message was obviously more of a warning rather than anything else and because of that Nick read that message over a few times just because he didn't know how to respond to it, so instead he opted out and went back to messaging a certain bunny.

* * *

A tired red fox sat with the other fifteen of his team out on the courtyard as their instructor walked up wearing clothing similar to theirs. "Alright listen up Zootopia has twelve unique ecosystems within its city limits. Tundra Town, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, to name a few. And you are going to have to master all of them before you hit the streets, or guess what? You'll be dead!" the white polar bear who previously introduced herself as Drill Sergeant Lera told them looking at each of them once but settling her gaze on Nick.

Foxes had a bad reputation, and a lot of stereotypes against them; but many of them were true. Nearly every fox Nick had meat in his life was some sneaky mammal out looking to make money off of other, and of course were known to turn tail and run at the first sign of danger; in fact him and Finnick had many close calls when hustles went wrong and had to get out of the area quickly. Nick had always been against those stereotypes trying his best not to be them, but now he was going against them, he wasn't going to be a fox or anything close to a fox from now on.

"Enough sitting around, we have training to start! Everyone give me three miles on the track!" she barked heading over to the field, "Move it mammals, I want to see you move!" she yelled seeing most the team heading to the field at a slow jog. Nearly 3 hours later Nick had come to the conclusion that living on the street had done nothing good for his physical abilities, he had come last in the three mile run, he had scored the lowest out of all the others on his team for the rest of the physical tests they had to complete as their base for improvement; and it was safe to say that Nick had a lot to improve on. However despite coming in last each time, the red fox felt a spark of pride in himself; he never once gave up.

* * *

"Judy can we watch cartoons now? We've been watching the news for hours." Milly's voice pleaded to her older sister, who happened to be sitting in the couch next to her.

Judy gave a small chuckle, "It's only been an hour, besides there is something I want to see." She said with a smile on her face.

"Well what are you looking for Sweetie? We might have missed it already?" the mom asked sitting on the other couch next to Stu, both of which not actually minding the news marathon.

"We are being given an update on the Night Howler case, we go live to the scene now." The snow leopard news anchor said before the scene shifted to chief Bogo giving a speech at the same podium Judy did not too long ago.

"It seemed that it would be good to give the public an update on the Night Howler case as of now." The red eyed buffalo began, "scientist are coming up with different possible antidotes to the toxins in the flowers, some are proving to be more effective than others in the labs but not testing has been done on mammals yet." He said calmly reading over a paper in his paw. "On the matter of officer Hopps' speech in regards to the friend with her then-"

"You mean the fox right?" a reporter asked receiving a harsh glare in return.

With a grunt the large mammal continued. "Yes he is a fox, but he has proven himself to be an honest mammal. He was key in helping officer Hopps solve the case, and even risked his life to save her own. As of now he is enrolled in the ZPD academy training to become a police officer. I hope that any disagreeances against him for the way he was portrayed previously can be overlooked as a misunderstanding along with the rest of the riots and discrimination that took place due to the case."

"Judy is Nick going to be a police officer!?" the dark eyed bunny asked excitedly to her sister.

"Yes he is, because he is a great guy. And he already showed it by _saving my life_." she replied, although that last statement was directed to a certain male rabbit in the room with the.

Stu huffed, he didn't know how but he knew Judy was behind this news story, and she did it just to get at him. "A fox can never be a police officer. He won't sneak his way through the academy like he can everything else. He is-" the oldest rabbit was cut off.

"Stu do you remember our conversation the other day?" Bonnie asked in a flat tone getting a look from her husband. "Do I need to remind you what it was?" she asked getting a defeated huff in return and a no from him that time. "Well I am proud for your friend trying his best." Bonnie said turning her head back to Judy with a gentle smile. That genuine statement took Judy by surprise, her mom

"Me too mom." The officer said while entertaining her sister, ' _at least she's coming around_.' She thought happily.

* * *

In a bar in the middle of the city everyone was watching or listening in on the news report. "A fox in the academy, that is a load of crap." A horse grumbled under his breath taking another drink from his bottle. "I bet he won't make it two months in there." He said to no-one in particular.

"Two months? He won't even make it one month." An antelope said before giving a loud laugh and slapping the hard wood counter he sat a few seats from the horse.

After a few more mammals gave their input on Nick the bartender saw an opportunity for some quick cash. "Alright people what do you say we make this interesting and put some money on those bets?" he said getting calls back from his regulars. One by one mammals began placing bets on how long Nick would go before quitting or getting kicked out giving their name and money to the man running the bar.

"If they didn't let me graduate I know that wont him graduate." A large hippo said slamming down forty dollars on the counter. "Three weeks before they throw him back on the streets." He said taking another drink of his glass; his fifth glass.

"The didn't let you graduate because you couldn't see your toes." A deep voice said from a seat at the bar a few places over.

"Looky here, someone forgot to take their kid home. Are you lost _fox_?" the hippo said turning in his chair towards the other figure. "Hey bartender, who's this runt you got here?"

"I'll show you a runt." The deep voice growled as the figure stood up.

The pig manning the bar saw this and made to stop it before his bar got ruined. "Hey sit down. Finnick, I've warned you before about starting another fight, and get off the counter!"

"I'm wasn't starting it I was ending it." The small fox said as he hopped off the counter and back into his chair. "Alright Garry, I'm placing a bet in on this. I think Nick is going to make it through on top of everyone else at that academy."

"Oh there's some big talk coming from a little fox, what are you going to bet, ten dollars?" the hippo asked with a chuckle.

"Five hundred." Finnick said slapping down a stack of bills for the pig to count and mark his bet in his records books. ' _show them what you're made of Nick._ ' He thought was a smirk as he looked back to the screen. This was his partner, his friend that they were talking about, and nobody knew Nick better than him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Alright what did you guys think? I'm please with the chapter I think, now I know it wasn't focused on Nick but those other things I felt were really good bits to include in with the story. So let me know what you thought. And in case you guys are wondering about how many chapters the academy will be, I'm not to sure yet. I am going with the 9 months from the tweet that went out a while ago, but I think I will do around 5 chapters focusing on Nick's training and Judy's recovery.

So I will see you all again with the next chapter!-


	8. Boot Camp

**Chapter Notes:**

Alright I know a lot of people have been waiting to read about Nick's academy time and rumor has it there aren't a lot of fics that touch on it so if anyone has any suggestions that they think would be a great addition I would be more than happy to hear them. Sorry that it has taken a while but I was trying to get just a lot of good moments into this first one.

Without further delay, the next chapter!-

* * *

 **Boot Camp:**

It was early morning and the weight room was not too crowded just yet but would be so after most of the mammals woke up. Nick however accompanied by a few members from his ground and the others were already getting their morning workouts. "…23…24…25" Nick groaned as finished another set off weight lifting. The first month has already gone by, and they have been rather slow going much to Nick's distain. And he took a drink from his sports bottle he looked at the small bench he was at, one that was almost a quarter of the other benches in the room aside from the ones meant for wolves.

While he looked around once again it dawned on him just how small he really was, only being able to lift forty pounds compared to the four hundred pounds that the tiger he was watching could bench. He knew that he would never be near that strong because their size difference, he couldn't even imagine how Judy must have felt going through the academy being less than half his size.

These first few weeks were tough going, he knew he wasn't as strong as any of the other mammals here the majority of them seemed obligated to constantly remind him of that fact. But even still, he believed he made a couple of friends who didn't seem to mind him being a fox. While he headed over to the track and began jogging each left turn followed by yet another left, he recalled the highlights thus far; both good and bad.

* * *

It was day three and still there was still the ever present discrimination while the group was doing morning drills. They were told that for the first two weeks they would do everything as a group till everyone was settled into the group to get everyone into a return of sorts but as time went on they would have more leniency with their own schedule and have to make time for themselves much like the outside world.

While they were all in the weight room he often heard larger mammals laughing at him for the amount of weight he lifted, they would lift up small weights saying how heavy they were and then they would all burst into laughter.

Out on the track things were much worse, Nick practically had to keep his tail wrapped close to him so it wouldn't get stepped on. Nearly all the larger mammals there would rush past him getting a good laugh out of pushing him aside, some even going as far as using him as a hurdle. Unfortunately for Nick one of said mammals tail's had hit him hard enough to knock him over while mid sprint sending him skidding against the rubber track causing laughs from everywhere on the field.

"You're road kill fluff!" the drill sergeant yelled from the center of the track as she watched her group run.

As Nick rolled off the track and onto the lush grass to avoid being trampled on he could feel his sore body protesting greatly feeling some patches were his fur caught against the rubber floor and pulled sharply. But to his surprise a grey paw stuck out in front of him offering support, slightly confused but none the less grateful Nick's papped paw found his way into the wolf's paw. "Thanks." He said shortly.

"No problem. Those guys are just jerks, we are all on the same team here." He explained as Nick stretched himself out again.

"Keep running cub scouts!"

"My name's Mike Wolfred, and you must be Nick." He introduced as he and Nick started off their jog together now, Mike seemed not to really notice the difference in size as he went at his pace rather than Nick's which my the red fox have to pace himself considerably faster than he was.

"Word gets around fast here don't they?" he asked trying to chuckle but unable to because of his panting and lack of breath it just made things more difficult. The two spent the rest of their training for that day and many more talking and getting to know about each other while they ran did their workouts

* * *

Nick sat up in the cafeteria eating alone in a corner table, it had been the end of the first . On his tin tray he had potatoes, crickets, carrots, bread, and a glass of milk to wash it down; and once again the tray, glass, and fork were all too big, but luckily that meant the portions were a bit bigger as well seeing as the smallest was meant for wolves. As he ate sitting at the overly large table Mike came over sitting across from him putting his tray and glass down. "Hey, where's the big guy?" he asked Nick looking around the room not seeing the third member of their small group.

The mammal in question was a large polar bear, nearly two thousand pounds of polar bear to be exact.

* * *

It was late in the second week in and it was time for their first sparring session, the whole group was still required to be together and Nick had hoped that he would be put against a wolf, but instead he was he was put up against an enormous hippo. But fair or not he put on his gear and climbed into the ring.

"Well so they really did put a fox in hu? Well I'm about to knock you out." The hippos deep voice called down to Nick as his hit his gloves together.

This time Nick grinned. In his life between living on the streets, living with Mr. Big, to living back on the streets the red fox had learned a few things about fighting. In fact no matter what type of fighting it was the biggest rule was always the same; don't get hit. "We'll see if you can touch me." He said smirking through his head guard.

The bell rang and the fight was one, but just before the purple mammal threw his first punch he paused to look at Nick. "Wait a minute. I know you. Nicholas P. Wilde, you're the fox that tried to join the ranger scouts. And now you want to join the ZPD. I'm going to teach you this lesson again." He sneered with his large lips.

Nick froze at the memory of what happened when he was a kit, he felt the cold metal of the muzzle press against his face. His focus slipped in his panic and his breath hitched and in that split moment the hippo threw his punch. His large glove collided with the entirety of Nick's torso sending him flying against the guard buckle where he collapsed unconscious and fell out of the side of the ring. "You gonna learn to stay down fox." The hippo laughed as he lumbered out of the ring.

"You're dead half pint!" was the last thing that Nick heard before he slipped away.

Several days later Nick was still recovering after embarrassingly being beaten in a single moment during his sparring round in front of everyone, and now he hardly had any reputation to stand on. While and Judy talked frequently he never really told her how bad things were, he told her about the way things were going obviously not in his favor but never let her know exactly what he had to go through.

He once again found himself with the rest of his group walking from the cafeteria after lunch back to the obstacle courses for another go at each one. Nick was proud in the fact that he was getting further in each course every time he tried, even completing some; even though he was last. At least he knew his life on the streets made adapting to each course seem like his rough life in the cold winters or blistering summers, and while he wasn't proud of his life up till that point he was somewhat grateful it had given him the chance to get a better life for himself.

First up was Sahara Square's scorching sand storms; one of Nick least favorites. He hated the way the sand blowing in the wind stung his face and ears, lucky for him his fur protected most of his body but he would need a good shower to get it all out. The last time they did this was just before the sparring round but now he was sore, and he knew it wasn't going to make it easy today. As the winds kicked up he kept his muzzle low to the ground crawling as low as he could feeling the hot sands beneath, he found for him being lower helped to keep the wind from pulling him back as he crawled across the floor finishing just after the second to last mammal.

Next up they went straight to the Rainforest District's rope climb and monkey bars. The first day they came to this course he had fallen into the mud on both of them same with the second, but today he wasn't going to let that happen. They all got ready at a different rope each made to resemble the typical vines all around the canopy of the rainy district, for the red fox it wasn't clear which course was harder or easier for him, it just seemed that the by which ever they went on second was the harder one. The whistle blew and they all jumped onto their ropes climbing up as fast and steady up the vines. Nick trying his best to use the full advantage of his padded paws as he climbed getting into a strong steady rhythm as he ascended up the rope.

Nick's grip began slipping and the sound of a mammal splatting in the mud was heard causing everyone to look and see a mud pile in the shape of a hippo. "You're dead cupcake!" the sergeant's voice getting a chuckle out of some of the recruits as Nick finished just after Mike. However after the first two events on top of Nick's sore body he only managed to make it halfway across the monkey bars before his grip gave out and he plummeted back to earth. "Dead foxtrot!" the same voice called out getting a defeated sigh from Nick as he wiped the mud from his muzzle.

As they approached the Tundra Town's frigid ice wall he couldn't help but grin a bit, this was probably the most comfortable one for him. In his years spent with Mr. Big's family in the frozen district Nick had grown used to the cold, a cold far stronger than this artificial course. And during that time the polar bears had taught him to curl his toes while he ran so that your claws catch in the ice keeping you from slipping; an advantage only predators have, if they know about it. They all lined up and when the sergeant gave the signal they took off, Nick leading the pack jumping over the icy water reaching the wall first.

Before getting to the wall he readied his paws and when he jumped at the wall he did his best to dig his claws into wall. Claw by frozen claw, inch by frozen inch; Nick climbed up the block of ice. He was quickly overcome by a few predators that had began to pick up on his trick using their large arms and size to take lead, but at the same time Nick was to far to lose to any prey family mammal here.

The group hit the showers before heading to the weight room; a rule of the academy was not to track mud, sand, or anything else into the buildings. And after a hot shower most of the group was feeling in a better mood until nick was picked up by the scruff and lifted into the air by one of the smaller tigers in the group. "Well aren't you a fast learner, _fox_?" he smirked as he held Nick in the air. He looked back over his shoulder to the hippo standing behind him. "Well what do you say we go teach him another lesson Joe?"

"You know I'm just itching for some pay back after getting laughed at." The purple mammal sneered.

Nick was doing his best to hide his panic from to two large predators. "You guys scared to fight one-on-one? Let alone a mammal your own size?" Nick said earning him a hit to the stomach. His mouth was going to be the end of him one day.

"You just don't know when to quit do you _runt_?" the tiger said before hitting him again, "Well we are about to teach you." Both the large mammals laughed as to trigger released his orange fist bagn further. Nick closed his eyes doing his best to shield his body from the blow before the sound of something heavy hitting the wet tiles sounded and he was lifted higher into the air opening his eyes.

The sight before him was an impossibly large polar bear holding the tiger off the ground by the scruff with one white furry paw. In a thick russian accent his deep voice carried through the air, "Why is kitty so mean? Maybe I should teach kitty a lesson?" he asked as he flexed his large clawed fingers cracking them as they formed into a giant fist. The tiger in his paw froze, as the polar bear's black eyes locked onto his green ones. "Give me fox." He said holding out his free paw.

Slowing and shakily Nick was given to the larger than life bear who also held onto him by the scruff, however as soon as he had the fox in his fingers careful not to hurt him he lowered him down and dropped him gently the rest of the way to the floor. While it was as far as he could put his arm down it was still about six feet off the ground, Nick managed to land on his feet before slipping and catching himself on his front paws.

"We were just having fun. We were only playing around with him." The orange striped mammal tried to reason with the other with a nervous grin crawling across his nervous face.

"Oh it was just fun. I see, my bad." The polar bear said happily with a smile. Then before Nick or the tiger could react he slammed a fist into the tigers midsection. "I like to have fun too." He said threateningly before dropping him next to the hippo and turning to Nick. "Put on cloths, we go talk." He said before stepping out of the shower area as the rest of the mammals watching parted away from him not wanting to stay in his path.

Nick looked at the tiger and hippo before following the large bear out of the wash room and headed to his locker drying off with a towel as he walked. He quickly changed and headed out the double doors throwing his towel in a bin on his way out. It didn't take him long to see the large bear lumbering down the hallway towards the buildings side exit.

The red fox took a deep breath before walking out of the building to talk with the mysterious bear who he found standing not to far from the doorway. "Hey um thanks for that." He said rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment.

He could feel the large mammal turn to look at him. "It is nothing." His deep voice boomed as he waved the comment off and knelt down. "Nice to meet you Nick." He said with a smile holding out his paw to the red fox who looked at it before giving a shrug and putting his own padded paw into the much larger one before he shook it as firm as he could. "I am Morris Bon Grizzwall." He said as he let go of Nick's arm.

"Wait-Grizzwall? As in Koslov Bon Grizzwall?" Nick was shocked to hear the name again. The last time he had heard it was when he was living with Mr. Big after being taken in, that name belong to Mr. Big's person guard. "As in-"

"Ssshhh. Keep voice down." Morris said in a whisper as he put his paws up in front of Nick. "Yes, I am son of Koslov. But no say word of it, okay?" he asked putting his paws down.

"Alright I won't say anything." Nick said putting his own paws up defensively.

"Good. We go to gym now." The white furred predatory said as he stood and walked back through the door followed by Nick.

* * *

The far doors to the cafeteria opened up and Morris bowed down to get through the doorway, no matter how big things were at the academy they would always be too big for Nick, and too small for him. After getting himself a tray piled with food he soon found Nick and Mike sitting in their usual corner table causing the bench to bow slightly as he sat in the middle so it didn't tip and spill the food trays; again.

"Hey what took you so long Morris?" Mike asked in between bites of food.

After taking a few bites of his own food the bear responded. "Kitty wanted to play before breakfast." He put bluntly in his thick accent before going back to his meal and getting a laugh out of the other two. After the shower incident every now and then 'kitty' would want to 'play' with Morris always trying to beat him after being embarrassed in front of the rest of the group, but it never went in his favor.

' _This isn't so bad after all._ ' Nick thought with a smile as him and his two friends enjoy their breakfast before getting ready for another day of running courses and studying up all the laws and regulations.

* * *

"Judy sweetheart, you shouldn't be pushing yourself. The Dr. said so yesterday." Bonnie said to Judy as she was cleaning last bit of leftovers from lunch. "It's only been a month since you hurt your leg." She reminded as she looked over her shoulder to see Judy using the resistance band as she stretched her leg in and out against it.

Just yesterday a physical therapist paid them a visit from the city to see how her recovery was going thus far and brought two resistance bands to work on, the yellow was for the next week and the red for the week after. But Judy being the go-getter she is skipped the yellow band entirely and was already using the red band. "Yeah mom, it has _already_ been a month. I need to keep up my exercise so I can go back to work sooner." She reasoned as she took a break from the band to get a drink of water.

"Well I just don't want you pushing yourself to hard dear." Her mom said as she finished with the food and sat on the couch next to Judy. "Weren't you only supposed to do thirty of those?" she asked as she watched her daughter go back to the band.

Judy gave a light chuckle, "Oh she said thirty? I thought she meant thirty minutes." she stated getting a look from her mother as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's been almost an hour." The older bunny said flatly and bluntly as she turned up the tv to listen to the news as the familiar snow leopard and moose anchors came onto screen talking about the latest trends and events taking place in the city.

It's already been one month since Nick had joined the academy and Judy was happy to hear that things have been getting better the past week or so for her fox friend. Her and Nick talked every few days in his down time when he wasn't busy training or studying. She didn't know if it was fair to do so but she had warned him about the three big tests that they do in the academy.

Coincidentally he told her one day that his drill sergeant was the same one that she had, and the grey rabbit didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. As the two talked Nick would tell her about some of the bigger things always blowing off her worry about the other mammals not taking kindly to him "It's fine really. They haven't been that bad after the first week." He had told her last time the talked a few days ago.

However she still clearly remembered how hard things were for her, she knew nobody believed in her because she was small; but at the same time she knew Nick had it worse. Not only was he small, but nobody believed him for anything because he was a fox. While they doubted Judy to be able to compete, they believed it is what she wanted to do; they just thought she was crazy for it. But in Nick's case not only did they doubt he could compete but they also thought it was some big scheme and lie he was trying to pull.

The thought burned her up that he might never be treated equally by the rest of the graduates there, and she could only imagine how the rest of Zootopia would treat him for it. As she thought about these things her purple eyes stared off at the wall until her sister Milly had plopped herself down on her sister's lap reading one of the family's many books. Judy looked her sister over with a smile. While many mammals didn't like she the few dozen of her siblings that had seen him liked him, Milly liking him the most out of all of them. The young bunny would frequently ask about Nick and Clawhauser along with anything about Zootopia or the ZPD.

Over the past few weeks the infamous Night Howler case was wrapped up and settled. Dawn Bellwether, the mastermind behind the whole savage outbreaks was charged with a long list of charges including; fifteen cases of assault (one for each mammal targeted), threatening the peace, fifteen cases of public endangerment, the attempted homicide of an officer, and terrorism. There were a few more to the list but those were the biggest ones. Doug, the one pulling the trigger behind each attack was charged with the same list along with added drug producing and handling charges.

The wicked sheep and her accomplice were both going to be locked away for the rest of their lives in one of the few maximum security prisons within the city. As for her crooked cops and Doug's partners they weren't given as harsh sentences after a little convincing from several officers they gave up the tough guy act really quick; but even so they wouldn't be seeing the city any time soon either.

But even without that bit of good news Judy has been in better spirits as of late after talking with Nick. While she knew he was holding things back because he would always blow off her more direct question or change the subject as of the other week he told her about the couple of friends he had made in his first month; and that made her glad to know things were turning around for him and couldn't wait till he finally graduated.

* * *

It had been another few weeks and the second month was almost done, day in and day out the group was training on the obstacle courses and they were pushing themselves in the gym five days out of the week. Two days of rest and recovery were spaced out between the days but still that didn't leave much time to relax; especially for a red fox who still had to work hard every day to prove he was serious.

"Alright everyone quiet down." The panda in charge of the academy said at a podium in the front of the same assembly hall that they first arrived in a month ago. "You have all made it through your first month here, congratulation." He said in a flat uncaring voice. "Now things are going to be stepping up. As some of you may or may not know the academy is broken up into three periods; each period ending in a pass or fail test. Each test needs to be passed and when you fail, you go home; no questions asked." He ended his statement in his firm and unwavering voice.

A quiet chatter began in the room as some of the trainees learned about the high stakes test, even Nick was a little worried about them now. ' _she didn't mention that part_.' He thought back to his conversation with Judy about the three exams with a heavy swallow. While he was still confident that he could pass the thought of failing now carried that much more weight behind it, but also that much more motivation to strive; that thought gave the red fox the courage he needed to calm himself out of his nervous mind.

Each of the three drill sergeants standing behind Anders at the podium looked around at their groups, they watched each of them; seeing who was going to break under the pressure and who was going to rise above it. And with a grin sargent Lera saw Nick, the ever determined fox she had been assigned. With a green fire burning in his eyes she didn't doubt his desire to win anymore; and that self motivation is what she looked for in potential officers.

"You will all return to your drill sergeants and then they will give you the full details of the first test coming up in one month, dismissed." He finished his short speech and left the room followed by the drill sergeants, causing all the sitting mammal to get up and start milling out the door. He pulled sargent Lera aside to talk to her in his office and closed the door behind him. "Sargent Lera, how is your group coming along?" he asked sitting down heavily behind his desk.

"The same as it always is commander Anders." She said to him not seeing the point in his question.

The panda looked at the polar bear as if waiting for her to continue, seeing she wasn't he pushed the conversation along. "That's all good and well, but how is the fox doing? It's not only for my concern but City Hall and the entire public is quite curious about this one."

"I don't appreciate being given recruits to babysit, especially when you don't think they will make the cut." She said while standing up and walking to the door, "But if you underestimate him, he'll surprise you. Good day commander." She said bluntly closing the door behind her as she went to go find her group.

* * *

"What do you think the test is going to be?" Mike asked Nick as they sat together with Morris in the room the group was in waiting for their drill sergeant.

"I don't like these tests. Who can tell Morris he does not make good cop?" the large bear said giving his input to the group earning nods in agreement.

Nick thought about it for a moment and after thinking the only thing they had done really the past few months was physical training and running the obstacle course, while they have started going over some laws and police drills they weren't nearly as focused on as the physical part of their training. But just as he was about to share that with the other two the doors opened up and their drill sergeant stepped in.

She walked to the back of the room and turned on the projector putting all of their names up in alphabetical order in a spreadsheet followed by each mammals weight. After she focused the lens she stepped up to the front, "alright kits and cubs listen up. The first test is a physical endurance test; you need to meet requirements based on species and weight as well as complete all the obstacle courses in a given time." She said as she clicked a button on the remote in her hand and the screen changed to a new spreadsheet with the obstacle course and times they needed to be ran at. After going over a few more details she flipped the lights back on and grabbed a set of files off the first table. "Alright everyone as I call your name come get your file and head out." She instructed as she began calling their names off one by one giving the file to it's respective owner as they came up.

After they all got their files Nick, Mike, and Morris and being sent to the examination room to have their weights records for the test they were all sitting together at their table in the cafeteria with their trays of the always balanced lunch. Looking over their own files and each others they found that they all had very different numbers to deal with. While it seemed like every mammal had to do the same number of push-ups and sit-ups; the amount of weight they had to use in their test along with their mile time were vastly different.

While not only the size of the mammal mattered to these tests, the species mattered as well; because some species were just built more muscular compared to others. Morris being a polar bear had to be able to move one hundred percent of his body weight as shown on his file at a little over two thousand pounds. Mike being a grey wolf, a little smaller than average for his species weighing in at a hundred thirty, needed to bench ninety percent; one hundred and seventeen. Nick* being the smallest and leanest species of the group only needed to bench eighty eight percent of his weight; seventy two pounds out of his eighty two pound body.

Nick looked over his numbers more so than the others as he ate his food. In the time he spent at the academy already he had put on two pounds more, his red fur being that of the fluffy type it was hard to tell sometime, but the numbers didn't lie. With a small grin he was almost certain those two pounds was solid muscle as he looked at the rather bland but nutritious food.

However what surprised them most was their mile times. Morris had to run his at a time of two minutes and fifty seconds; but that was the lowest of the three. Nick needed to come in at two minutes and fourteen seconds. Mike however seemed please with his time he had to run at one minute and fifty six seconds. Nick looked over each time to be sure he was reading them right, he had never timed his runs while he practiced and had no idea how fast he could run; but then something clicked for him. "Hey guys how many miles has sargent been making us run each day?" he asked the other two getting a curious look from both.

Mike counted off on his clawed fingers, "Nine or twelve depending on her mood." He chucked getting a laugh from Morris. And that was right, depending on the day they would run nine or twelve miles on the track but they always ran them in sets of three or four respectively.

"Wait wait wait." Morris said picking up his file to look at his times, "We only have to run one mile for test." He said although his voice was near questioning, at that Mike too looked back to his papers. "ha, one mile? That is easy warm up for Morris."

Nick thought back to how hard their drill sergeant pushed them always making them go further; while her encouragement was questionable it obviously got the job done. ' _Sneaky polar bear_.' He thought to himself as he went back to conversation with the others enjoying their meal and getting ready for the last bit of their day.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay there is Nick's first academy chapter! Sorry it was a bit late I was doing a lot of research into the weight and speeds of a bunch of different animals trying to figure out what would need to make sense for everything, as well as the type of stuff that goes on at police training. So how did you all like it? Let me know and if there is something in particular you guys want to see in here just put it in the reviews or send me a pm and I would be happy to hear about it.

*So looking into Nick's weight, red foxes usually weigh up to 31 pounds, so like that part was a curveball for me because he said he is 80 (I'm thinking that was a rough guess but still). But then Bogo's thing says he is 2,000 and that is an accurate weight for his species. So I just went with the 80lbs like Nick said. I think that might be because the whole anthropomorphic thing, what do you guys think? Oh and with the times I just found the species' mile per hour time and put it into minutes, then added on a 20 second buffer period for each of them.

Alright everyone I'm looking forward for these chapters and I will be back with more soon!-


	9. The First Test

**Chapter Notes:**

I'm excited to see everyone loving how the last chapter went, and in return for the support and approval of the previous chapter here is another chapter for the masses.

Enjoy!-

* * *

 **The First Test:**

With his long time friend and ex-partner in hustling going off to become a police officer Finnick was having a very boring and plain couple of months. He still kept up gambling with other mammals at bars and he was still pulling a few hustles every week, but it wasn't as much fun going solo after having a partner for years. The light brown fox was looking out of the window of his van as he was stopped at a red light waiting for the crowd to move and the light to change. He was on his way to one of his least favorite mammals he had met with Nick on a hustle a few months back; Jerry Jumbeaux Jr.

Finnick had a plan to earn some cash with something he enjoyed for whatever reason; selling Pawpsicles. And this time it wasn't just some one time gig that would pay once, no Finnick had a plan in his mind he had been working out for a while to get himself a decent flow of money.

After a few more minutes driving through the city he found a place to park not too far from Jerry's ice cream joint. It was just before service hours but because of that one of the employees was cleaning the outside windows; thankfully with the door propped open. Finnick still had to push the door open pushing hard with his shoulder but he managed to get through, it didn't take him long to find the elephant in charge cleaning up the display case. "Hey Jerry." The small mammal said getting the larger one's attention.

The elephant turned around expecting there to be a customer to tell off about the store not being opened yet, but didn't see any mammal there; until he was called down to look at the floor. "Do I know you _fox_?" he asked with a scrutinized look on his face as he looked down at the much small mammal.

"No you don't, _elephant_." Finnick responded in much the same way he was asked.

"Then beat it." The grey mammal said angry while waving the other off with his trunk.

This was already something the light brown fox had thought about before coming here; everyone knew about Jerry's dislike for foxes, but the light brown fox not only thought about this but planned for it as well. "How about we talk business? Everyone knows you like your money." He said trying to pull Jerry into conversation.

He took a pause when he heard the mention of his money as if already hooked but still wary of it being a cheap trick. "What do you know about business?" he asked interested in what might be said.

"Foxes know a lot more about business than you think. So you wanna talk or not?" Finnick asked with a slight smirk on his face as the store owner took the bait.

* * *

The time for the physical test was getting closer and close at the academy and a majority of the mammals there had been pushing themselves to make sure they pass; Nick and his friends were among that group. They had been going to the gym together and running on the track together as well. While Morris would often ask Nick to spot him on the bench press to get a small laugh at Nick's expression from the first time he did it, the large bear would also often tell them to run ahead of him knowing that they had faster times to meet than he did.

"Alright cadets, you are three days away from your first test, and for some of you your last test." She warned looking over the group of mammals before her. Some of them having come a long way and some of them having come an even longer way. "Today will be the last time we run through these courses as a group, and after that it's up to you to pass the test. Or guess what, you'll be dead!" she yelled her phrase that the group as a whole had come to know forwards and backwards at this point.

This was it. One last chance for Nick to see where he stood against the rest of the group on their obstacle times; and he would take it just as serious as the test.

* * *

It was the early morning of the physical test and Nick was beginning to wake up when he heard his name being called. "Nick time to wake up." Morris called from the side of the bed standing on the flats of his feet was enough for him to peek over the metal frame.

"What time is it?" the red fox asked as he began sitting up and stretching.

"Time for breakfast." Was his only response from the large bear before he began walking away. "Wake up Mike, I save you seat." He said over his shoulder in his always prominent accent getting a smile out of Nick. As he climbed down from his bunk and as he was about to wake up Mike who they had found out the second day was his bunk mate the mound under the blankets moved.

The wolf was groaning in protest to get up after being sore from all their practicing the last few days. "Don't worry. I'm getting up." His voice came slightly muffled from under the pillow. "What happened to bears being late sleepers?" he asked with a smirk from under the pillow getting on from Nick as well.

As the final member of the trio was getting up Nick went to their dresser and checked his phone he kept in the top draw seeing a new text from a certain energetic bunny. 'Good luck on your test today! I know you can do it!' she told him obviously his biggest support and motivation for him being there in the first place.

'Thanks Carrots, I'll tell you all about it tonight.' He responded before putting the phone back into its spot under his uniforms to join Mike as he headed off to grab breakfast with Morris.

* * *

"Alright that's time!" commander Ander's voice boomed through the room they were in. It was the last of the fitness based testing; situps, pushups, and bench press. The went group by group having gotten staff members to help with counting as the trainees did what they were required to.

Nick and the along with his friends were over by the wall drinking from their sports bottles. The three of them asked each other if the had passed that part of the test and without a doubt in any of their minds they all made it through this first part of the test. Each of them counted off their own situps and pushups in their head as they went, only focusing on beating the number they were told; and succeeding.

Now it was off to the environmental obstacle courses and their group would be the last ones to have their run and the clever red fox watched the other two groups go through the course trying to pick up any last minutes tips for the courses that maybe he hadn't picked up on; but with a slight smirk on his muzzle he realized he didn't see anything he didn't already know.

The time had come for their group to run the gauntlet now; only this might be the last time they all lined up together like this again. As Nick lined up at the start of the blistering sand storm course he did his best to calm his heart and breathing. The stinging sands already nipping at his exposed nose as the fans kicked up the shifting sand.

At the sound of the air horn they took of hitting the sand and getting as low as they could so not to get caught in the winds and slowed down. Nick and Mike were muzzle to muzzle going against the sands as they raced each other like they did in their practice so many times throughout their own practice; and right behind them was Morris using his massive weight to hold him down as he crawled.

Once they finally made it over the end of the sandbox Nick checked his time on his stopwatch he had in his pocket. "I'm sorry Nick." Mikes voice carried to his ears as the wolf stepped up beside him off to the side of the course. "But I beat you this time!" he said happily with a wide smile showing his stopwatch to the fox having beaten his time by half a second. While they had a wide gap in their mile times they found that it took them about the same time to do most the obstacle courses.

"Only by half a second." Nick smirked back at his friend who was waging his tail slightly behind him. They didn't have to wait long before Morris stepped over to him with orange specks covering his entire body standing out clearly in his white fur.

"I hate sand crawl." He said gruffly trying to shake the sand from his fur using his large paws. "Polar bears don't live in dessert for reason; we like snow, not sand." He complain to himself as he finished getting the most of the sand out from the exposed areas, but from his itching that there was plenty still trapped under his uniform shirt.

* * *

Judy was sitting on a chair at her house with the physical therapist once again having come by for another house visit. "Alright that's thiry. How are you feeling?" the P.T. asked after Judy was done with the exercise.

"I feel great. It isn't hurting anymore, even when I walk on it." She said proudly at having finally overcoming the injury. But that was a little slip up on the rabbit's behalf.

The middle aged pig who had been helping her with recovering looked at her with her brown eyes. "Judy I told you not to walk on your hurt leg the last time I was here." She said with a slight scold.

"I know, I just can't help myself Abby. I need to get better soon. I can't handle being stuck inside." Judy explained sheepishly as she looked out of the living room and at a group of her siblings playing soccer.

Abby, gave a sigh as she remember what Judy's Dr. from the hospital mentioning about the young rabbit being a fighting spirit and more than likely wouldn't listen to anything along the lines of 'take it easy'. "Alright I'll let your Dr. Castor know that it is time for him to have a check up with you and he will have the final say if you are ready to go back to work." She said with a light smile knowing after her few visits just how much being a police officer meant to the grey bunny.

"Thank you!" Judy explained happily bouncing in her seat. Finally once she had her appointment with the Dr. from the hospital she would be allowed to go back to work again, and she couldn't contain the excitement at the thought.

* * *

It was once again for sargent Lera's group to run the test course, and now it was the monkey bars and the rope climb based from the Rainforest District and all her trainees were getting ready at the line up.

"Don't get in my way _fox._ " The hippo from Nick's past sneered as they were getting into the same line for the bars.

"Yeah well don't get mud on my uniform this time." Nick brushed him off not letting the purple mammal get to him. ' _focus Nick. Focus._ ' He thought to himself getting back into the zone of things and ready for the monkey bars.

The monkey bars and the rope climb were the hardest for him because he never spent nearly as much time in the rainforest as he did the other ecosystems because he never liked the humid climate, but the little drop and rain was nothing compared to the real thing he and Judy made it through.

With that thought in mind the red fox jumped up to grab the monkey bars after Mike had gotten three bars away so they had their own space. ' _Right. Left. Right. Left._ ' He repeated in his mind focusing on keeping his grip tight around the wooden dowel but not to the point where he couldn't swing his weight to the next bar. By singing their weight from arm to arm both Mike quickly followed by Nick where almost done with that course; until the bars suddenly began bouncing up and down.

"Move it fox i'm comin' through." The hippo laughed as he obviously was pulling his weight down on the bars to try and throw Nick off of them. Mike was able to safely reach the end and jump off before Joe had got to the middle where his weight had the biggest pull on the course, but Nick on the other hand was beginning to feel the pads of his paws slipping against the grain on the bars.

Rather than focusing on the next bar the red fox had to put his attention on staying attached to the current one or else he would lose his grip, but even then his paws began to give. *SPLAT* Mike and Morris froze standing next to the course looking at their friend who had come so far; before he made the final leap skipping the last rung in the course.

"NO!" the hippo below yelled as he tried wiping the mud off his face only to smear it around. "He cheated! He- he got in my way! That fox got in my way!" he yelled as he stood.

"It's called a hustle, Sweetheart." Nick said with a smirk as he walked over to his friends waiting for him on the sidelines.

"THAT'S IT FOX!" the enraged hippo yelled as he began to stomp over to the group ready to strike him down. But before he could even reach them he was stopped by two of the staff at the academy knocking him down and holding him down on the grass.

Commander Anders stepped over into his line of sight and looked down at the struggling mammal. "Your fellow trainee did not get in your way, your arrogance did." He said sternly as he look down at and down upon the hippo.

"He ain't my fellow anything!" Joe yelled as he tried to get the two mammals off his back.

The large panda looked over at Nick who was standing next to his click and watching everything unfold before he turned back to Joe after a moment. "You're right. You aren't his fellow trainee. Pack your bags, you are leaving right now." He said before turning and walking back to talk with the drill sergeants leaving the two staff members to take care of escorting the mammal to the building, and then off the premises.

After a few minutes of the sergeants and the commander talking they came back to the rest of the trainees explaining that trying something like that to get mess up another trainee during the testing would result in immediately being sent packing; and with that they all headed to the last obstacle course.

Over the last three months the was easily Nick's favorite obstacle course due to his comfort in the cold and the already learned ability to run on the ice. At the sound of the horn these were thing that Nick took great advantage of and sped off onto the frozen surface. Along with all their training he had told telling Mike about using his claws while they practiced together. Mike had gotten a lot better at the ice wall as well, while having to use us claws to grip the ice sent chills down his spine he pushed up the frozen wall.

Morris however after not even twenty seconds had already crashed down on the other side of the wall running the rest of the way off the course finishing just as strong as he started. This course was a walk in the park for the the large mammal; no Morris had said before that a walk in the park was harder than this course.

After everyone was done with the course they were lead over the the track for the final fitness test. Nick's body was sore and heavy after everything they had done already, but he knew he had more than enough motivation to cross that finish line. And thanks to his wolf friend for helping to pace him and push him he also knew he could beat his required time.

Once more at the sound of the horn Nick took off along with the rest of his group as they ran down the red rubber under their paws. As time went on and mammals evolved to what they were now things like physical ability changed just as fast as mental abilities. This gave some unfair advantages to some species compared to others and one such advantage was endurance; lionesses in the stone ages had incredibly high speeds but a small endurance. And leading the group was none other than Lea the fastest lioness that Nick had seen. As she flew across the track bits of rubber were being thrown up by the force behind her claws she used to propel herself forward.

In the second group was Mike along with 'Kitty' and several other mammals all fighting for second place in their mad dashes they made on the straight aways of the track. Their pads gripping against the ground and the large paws of a white rhino pounding the rubber with every step. Nick while remaining focused on his breathing and rhythm thought in the back of his head that he was proud enough to be where he was; leading the third pack of runners.

He wasn't in first and knew he would never be the fastest of his group, but he was happy being where he was giving it his all. Right next to him running on the straight away was another rhino the were pushing each other fighting for lead of their group as the made their third lap around the track. And as they crossed the line a pale yellow blur ran past with cheerful shouting; Lea had just finished her mile in an all out sprint before collapsing onto her back with her limbs spread out panting heavy on the grass.

Sargent Lera walked over to her trainee at a slow lumber and handed the feline a water bottle. "You alright their mittens?" she said with a light tone happy that the lioness had the fastest time of the day of one minute and twelve seconds.

Lea still panting on the grass had sprayed some of the water across her face and neck to help cool off. "I'm okay sarg. Just cooling off." She said spraying more water on herself. While lionesses had increased endurance they still crashed and burned after a hard run and needed time to cool off and lower their heart rate.

Back on the track Mike and Kitty were fighting for second place as their pounded along the track, Mike would pull ahead just barely then the tiger would as they raced. They were rounding on the second to last corner the tiger began pulling away from his group taking the lead. As hard as Mike and the rest tried they were unable to catch up to him before the finish line; six seconds was the only difference. Their group headed off to the table with water all collapsing near it panting and enjoying the cool water they sprayed on themselves.

Nick was still on the track pushing hard as he huffed and puffed feeling his claws against the rubber below. "Come on Nick!" a wolf was cheering him on from the side lines over by the water table. The red furred mammal lead the group the rest of the way closely followed by the rhino that had been right behind him the whole time, he came in about twenty seconds after Mike and well under his required time.

He went over to the grass area and bent over putting his paws on his knees panting with his mouth wide open. "Way to go Nick!" his friend greeted as he came up. It was that moment that he was sprayed with cold water. While it came as a shock after the initial jolt went away the water felt great as is soaked into his fur and he took the offered bottle spraying his face and in his dry mouth.

"Thanks." He said still panting as he looked to his friend who was still panting himself. It was almost a minute after Nick had finished when Morris finally finished his mile; while he was the last to finish he gave it his all and beat his time none the less. Both his fox and wolf friends happily congratulated and sprayed the large mammal as best as they could.

* * *

All the trainees were gathered around the sergeants and the commander in the center of the track after everyone's times were recorded and the large bear in charge was just about to give a speech. "Alright everyone, while you all did your best during today's testing there is one more part of the test. This next part of the test however is not pass or fail, but is performance based. You will all go through a sparring match randomly picked within your group and will be judged based on how you did. You don't have to win to pass you just have to show us that you can hold your own in a fight." He said gruffly getting some murmurs from the crowd. After that along with a little bit more explaining they headed to the sparring room walking through the gym to get there.

As Nick watched the other groups go through their trainees he kept worrying to himself, no matter who he went up against it was going to be someone bigger than him; at best he would be put up against one of the wolves but at worst he could be put up against one of the rhinos or Morris. He had been sparring with Mike to practice fighting and while he was able to defend himself by dodging, any solid hit from the bigger mammal would throw him off balance, and that was in a friendly sparring round; the last thing he wanted was a repeat of his fight with Joe on the first sparring day.

With all his worrying it wasn't long before his group was getting called up, Mike was in the first round going up against Lea the lioness from before. Their fight was serious and quick each one having a fast paced fighting style; but even though the grey wolf was fast, the yellow lioness was faster landing more hits in on Mike than he could land on her. It was a few more rounds until Morris was put up against the black rhino that was right behind Nick during the mile run.

The two large mammals took their fight serious as well, but both of them had an obvious grin across their face as they exchanged one heavy blow for another pounding away at any opening they could. Each of them grunting as they swung and grunting as they felt the other's glove connecting, and after a few minutes of watching the immovable mammals enjoy their grudge match time was called and the two laughed together heartily as they got water.

Thanks to being deep in thought and worry it was now the last round and by default of course it had to be Nick who spent the longest feeling nervous and anxious for his fight, and unfortunately for him the only other mammal left was Kitty; and he was obviously itching for payback after the shower incident he started weeks ago. "Your big friend can't save you this time small fry." He sneered as he put on his head gear was fastened on. "I'm going to enjoy this." He grinned as he pounded his gloves together.

"You got this Nick, you got this." Mike told him as he helped fasten his headgear getting a nod in return for his efforts. Nick was to deep in thought to answer with words so the nod was all he could do. His nerves were eating at him as the bell was rung and he stepped to the center of the ring.

Nick had but a moment to jump back as a blur of red went past his muzzle and slammed into the white floor of the ring shaking it. ' _geeze he swings as hard as Morris now_.' He thought as focused solely on keeping out from under the red gloves flying down at him, as of right now the only advantage he had was the odd angle the tiger had to fight at in order to hit him. But the round soon changed as the orange mammal swung a low uppercut after missing again, the red fox was barely about to block the hit with his arms in time before he was sent flying into the corner.

After hitting against the padded corner he fell on his tail letting out a yelp in pain through the mouth guard causing the large mammal stomping towards him to laugh. He wasn't even taking Nick serious, he had his gloves by his side as he lumbered over; and that's when the idea popped into his head. Nick looked at the striped tail of the tiger and sure enough he was right, the orange mammal was taking this so unseriously that his tail was still low to the ground behind him; well within the foxes reach. It was now or never for this plan to work and as the tiger got closer Nick shot out and dove past his side slamming his blue glove onto the floor as hard as he could, sandwiching the stripped tail as he did so. The muffled shout of the tiger as he dropped to one knee was more than enough for Nick's second hit. He ran at the rope at full speed and and turned to bounce off it with his back and spring right at the kneeling predator.

By the time the tiger looked to see what was happening it was too late to dodge and far too late to block. The blue glove landed square in between the gap of the head gear hitting the exposed face of the feline. Everyone was shocked by the sound of the contact and the loud yell of the tiger that followed. All the mammals on the outside of the ring were wide eyed at what they just saw chuckling and whispering to themselves about it at the tiger's expense.

Then the tiger turned and absolute fury was burning in his eyes as he glared at the small fox and charged him throwing a barrage of swings down at him. But then Nick's back hit the rope and he had nowhere to go and only just managed to jump to the side of the red glove as blow past brushing against his own blue glove throwing him off balance to the floor. The momentum of the tiger however carried him into the ropes and almost half way out of the boxing ring. Not being one to let an opportunity slip by Nick got to his feet and threw a solid hit to the tigers side before he was hit with the backside of a red glove sending him to the center of the ring.

Just as the tangled mammal freed himself from the ropes the bell sounded calling for the end of the match. The large predator raised his fist up but with a growl he dropped it to his side before swinging; the small fox relaxed as the other began storming away taking his gear off as he went. After he was out of the ring Nick hopped down to the floor and took off his own gear. The sergeants and commanders were once again talking among themselves no doubt about the last fight as Mike and Morris came over to Nick.

"Way to go Nick!" the wolf said animatedly as he bounced over.

He was followed by their large friend laundering behind, "That was good try Nick. 'A' for effort." The polar bear explained while hand bottle to Mike to hand over to Nick. The two of them congratulated him as he sat down to catch his breath after the adrenaline began wearing away, some of the other mammals came over congratulating him and giving him praise for the punch he landed to the tigers face, but unnoticed by them the sergeants and the panda in charge were looking him over carefully.

* * *

Everyone was gathered in the auditorium waiting to hear whether or not they past. After the sparring test was done they were dismissed to shower and lunch being told to be in the large room by 3:00 to find out the results. It had just turned to the hour and not more than seconds later Ander's walked in followed by sargent Lera and the other two sergeants. The black and white mammal took the stand and spoke very harshly, "Cheating is not allowed in this academy, and those of you who are caught cheating are going to be kicked out of the program and sent home." He said sternly looking over all the trainees with a dangerous glare. "John Rasferd." He called the tiger that Nick faught against.

"Wai-Wait me?! I-I didn't cheat! That fox did!" he yelled standing up and pointing the blame at Nick a few rows down from him. "There's no way he could hit that hard. He mus-"

"Enough!" the panda yelled stopping him and the rest of the room as they were. "We reviews the security cameras after your fight and found that _you_ are indeed the one cheated." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two round discs dropping them next to him causing loud thud sounds to be heard through the room as the hit the hardwood. "We have you on camera picking them up on your way through the gym and then putting them back after your fight."

Everyone was shocked as they looked at John. "He cheated and he still lost?" "Some tiger." "I can't believe it" "Dude what was he thinking?" the whispers and glares filled the room as they all turned their attention to the discrassed mammal.

"Pack your bags and leave." The commander's voice was unmoving.

"But!-"

"Now!" he yelled back having no patience for the. Two of the staff were waiting for the tiger at the end of his row and escorted him out of the room making sure he didn't try anything and he left the room slamming the door open as he stormed out. Ander's gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed his temples. "Okay now I will be listing off those of you that unfortunately did not make the cut will be asked to pack your things and leave, please do not make a scene. We don't want to have to force you to go."

After he was done listing off the names of those that didn't pass thirteen of the seats were empty now, about a quarter of the trainees had failed the first test. "For those of you still here, congratulations. Enjoy the rest of the day, you've earned it." He said causing all the mammals remaining to cheer for themselves and eachother. Morris, Mike, and Nick were all still sitting together and planned to do so for the next six months as they finished the academy.

As everyone was leaving the room sargent Lera called Nick over from his couple of friends as the female polar bear walked over halfway. "Yes ma'am?" he asked politely.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she knelt down to talk with him. While she was a stern sargent when it came to pushing her trainees she also was concerned for their safety. "You took some hard hits out there today."

"Oh I'm fine, it's nothing really, I've been through worse." He said flatly looking away from the other mammal.

' _so the rumors are true_.' She thought to herself hearing the fox's statement. She was told that Nick had been a hustler before being given special circumstances to be allowed into the academy but didn't truly believe it; until now. "The life of a fox is hard hu?" she asked curiously getting a slight nod for her question. "Well Nick, I'm proud of you. And I know your friends and family are proud of you too." She said putting a large paw on his shoulder.

The red fox looked up to see that she was being genuine in her statement and in her smile, and that made him feel even more proud of himself; he just couldn't wait to tell his long eared friend about his day today.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Okay that's the first test! What did you guys think? Let me know all the goods and bads in the reviews or PMs. I hope you all liked it as much as I did, I had fun writing about Nick going through these things, and most of the entire chapter was all about him too.

To all the reviews both named and guests, thank you so much for the support and suggestions, and thank you everyone who is reading along. I am glad to see so many readers following and favoriting the fic as it grows!

Oh, one more thing. I put up a small table of contents in the beginning of the first chapter, so if you guys wanted to take a look and let me know if it makes sence?

That will be all, until next time!-


	10. Familiar Faces

**Chapter Notes:**

I'm glad to see everyone enjoying Nick's triumph over the first test, and quite frankly enjoying the story in general. So I wanted to give a big thanks to everyone reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. I hope that I can give you more chapters you all enjoy in the future!

Sorry this one took so long there have been quite a few other things going on.

Enjoy the chapter!-

* * *

 **Familiar Faces:**

Due to the rigorous physical test that all the mammals had just gone through nearly all the trainees were taking an easy day to rest and recuperate, including a certain red fox who was laying down resting on his raised bed. While his friends and many other mammals were enjoying themselves elsewhere on the facility grounds he had just gotten back from getting checked out at the medical office. He didn't think anything had been broken in his fight with the tiger but his arms were sore enough for him to be concerned, but lucky for him they were just badly bruised, and with the help of a couple of heat pads he would be doing fine.

To pass some time Nick was now scrolling through Furbook looking at all pictures he had put up over the years, mainly a ton of selfies and quite a few with an unsuspecting Finnick somewhere in the back. But he didn't have to wait long before his phone began to vibrate in his padded paws, and with a click of his nail he answered it and held it to his ear as he put his other paw behind his head. "Hey Carrots I was beginning to think you weren't going to call." He smirked as he stared up at the ceiling.

"It's not even four Nick." Her voice just as playful as his came through bringing a smile to the fox's face. "Did you already get your results back?" she asked dropping the playful voice now serious with her question.

Nick thought about playing around with her a bit about the results, but then decided against it instead. "Yeah we just got out of the assembly for it a little bit ago." He said shortly making no move to say anything else.

"Well how did you do?" the grey bunny said after a short pause waiting for him to continue.

"Are you saying you don't think I passed?" he said with false hurt in his voice and his smirk ever present. "I'm hurt Judy." Nick said with a paw on his chest that he knew she couldn't see.

Over two hundred miles away Judy rolled her eyes with a smile at Nick's playing, of course she knew he had passed, she wouldn't have accepted any other answer from her fox friend. "Oh har har." She said as she puffed her dull nails against her shirt, "What about your friends Mike and Morris, did they both pass?" she asked remembering how happy she was to know he had made friends there at the academy, something she wasn't able to do herself.

The red fox huffed with a smile at her worrying about him and his friends so much, "Yeah we are all still here." He said giving a pause, "Hey Judy?" he said solemnly into his microphone.

"Yeah?" the mentioned rabbit asked curiously hearing the change in mood as Nick's voice came through her phone.

"I uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for treating you like everyone else did. I didn't know that you went through all this and now I see what you have to put up with. You really do make an amazing police officer Judy." Nick said being completely serious and honest in the words he chose. Back when they first met he was cold, rude, and belittling of her. He thought that he was helping her by teaching her the same lesson that he learned, but in reality he was being just like everyone else putting her in the mud or beneath their feet; and from this day on he going to let anyone do that to her again.

The smaller mammal paused having been taken back by what she was told and as she did so her ears began to flush red at the tips and the middles at the heartfelt compliment from her close friend. "It's okay Nick. You didn't know. Thank you, but you are going to be just as an amazing police officer as me in six more months. She said whilst counting down the months till she would final have a partner to work alongside with, and with that the two spent about an hour or so talking on the phone till Nick went down to go join Morris and Mike for dinner.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the physical test at the academy and things were getting into a rhythm for the remain recruits. There was two major parts that they were focusing on for this middle trimester as they were being called, the first part was having to learn every law and regulation within the city, and the second was having to familiarize themselves with the ZPD cruisers and manage to drive through courses as they 'responded' to mocked up 'situations'.

And right off the bat Nick was already an ace in the law studies part of the academy. After years of skirting near where the law could reach, tip toeing around it in his daily life, and bending it to his advantage; there was hardly anything left for the red fox to learn when it came to most of the entire law book they had to read cover to cover.

But he was not the only one who had shown they knew the law closely, many recruits there at the academy had been training and preparing themselves for the life of an officer, but Mike more than any mammal there. With three generations of first responders and law officials in his family tree he was practically groomed for this type of stuff, over have of his family worked as first responders for all of Zootopia and the rest were happily retired; it was a safe assumption that he had a reputation to live up to.

Much to many mammals surprise as well was Morris; while Nick knew about where the large polar bear came from he was still surprised at how well the ursa knew his way around the law. Mr. Big's reach covered a large area of Tundra Town, while Nick wasn't sure exactly what his 'business' was he knew that the limo service was a front to pick up clients and other ' _business associates'_. Details like those were something that was never brought up to Nick during his time there and he was smart enough to never ask, even now for his friends sake he still didn't say a word or question a thing.

Together the three mammals studied over their books learning about details and exceptions that they hadn't known before and helping each other in their strong suits. With all the experience each one of them had one way or another they made a strong solid group of friends one helping another where needed and all benefiting from doing so.

* * *

It had been a very busy couple of weeks for Judy, she had to go to the ZPD building to pick up paperwork to be signed by her Dr. saying it was safe and okay for her to go back to work. Fortunately for her she had planned ahead and got the paperwork the same day she had her appointment and then after the appointment she swung back by the office to drop off the paperwork with Clawhauser so he can put it in for approval. But now there was a different sort of problem she was facing, when she first moved to Zootopia she looked for one of the cheapest apartments she could find so she could pay for it herself while she got on her feet in the city; and boy did she find it.

The apartment she lived in was a mess, shared facilities, messy rooms, troubling neighbors, and several more to that list; and while she loved the new lifestyle for the first day or so, by the second it was just miserable and she didn't know how she had put up with it for nearly two weeks. But when she came back and solved the case with Nick, it didn't seem as bad as it was before, but it wasn't somewhere she wanted to live any longer than she had to; and so when her and Nick took her family farm truck home she turned in her key so she wouldn't have to come back to do it later.

Over the past few months she had spent a lot of time looking into a decent apartment to live in for a while, and by talking with Nick and Clawhauser about the city and where would be a good place to live she had narrowed it down a lot. Nick got a kick out of explaining to her that she lived in one of the worst areas within the city, even proving it by saying it was only a block away from where they found Duke, but he still helped her find good areas after a bit of teasing. And now, Judy was driving their family truck with her mom sitting next to her in the passenger seat.

"There sure are a lot of different mammals in the city." Bonnie said seeing more species together than she ever saw having lived in Bunny Burrow her whole life, there was quite a few species she was even seeing for the first time. While it was an exciting new experience for her to say the least, both her and Judy knew that Stu would have been scared to death by the sight of so many predators.

The mom and daughter pair went looking at all the apartments that Judy was debating on and were done by the time it was lunch, and with the few weeks that Judy had worked and the money she had gotten as compensation she had enough to put a down payment for any of her top choices. As a treat and thanks for coming with her the whole day Judy took her mom to eat at Sally's Salads.

* * *

It's been another week now and back at the academy Nick was getting into the passenger seat of a squad car there on the driving course marked out with cones, and his driver was none other than Mike. "So how many cones are you going to hit this time?" Nick asked jokingly as they buckled up and the driver reed the engine and started down the mocked up streets at the posted speed limit. Mike wasn't a bad driver in truth, it's only the sharp corners that have to be made once they are running the course with the siren that the wolf had knocked over several cones the last time driving the course.

"Oh come on that was a sharp turn." Mike said trying to redeem from knocking over several traffic cones that were used to make the track that the academy practiced driving on. "You almost knocked over the street light." He smirked back at Nick before their radio crackled to life with sargent Lera's voice as the dispatcher.

"Units respond Code 211(Armed Robbery), 10-90(Officer requires assistance) at the Lemming Brother's Bank on Camel and Pasture." The radio said clearly on their private academy channel. Both trainee officers repeating the codes and their meaning in their head.

Mike hit the buttons to turn on the lights and the siren as he gunned the engine as Nick picked up the radio, "10-4(Understood), unit three responding and headed to the scene, three minutes out." He responded back as they ran the square figure-8 course the require two times for their mock simulation. When they pulled up to where the other police vehicle was parked they screeched to a stop opening their doors and crouching behind them aiming their prop tranq guns at the metal frame of the fake building.

Their sergeant walked up from where her and the other trainees were sitting with a clipboard in paw looking it over. "Good radio response, decent response time, only four cones down." She said looking back at the course at the mentioned cones writing it down on the paper and looking at their angle with the makeshift door. "Well fox, you're dead." She said disapprovingly confusing both Nick and Mike who thought they did pretty good. "Your car is to close to the building and you are easy picking for any armed robber. Better luck next time wolfy."

* * *

It has been week since Judy was finally allowed back on the force after her forced medical leave, and to make sure she was back up to par chief Bogo had been assigning her paperwork and records duties to keep her off the streets for a little while longer. So today after the being dismissed from the bullpen she had asked for something other than those two tasks, anything just so she can finally get up after months of taking it slow. Currently she was once again behind the wheel of the small meter maid vehicle driving around a popular park area in Sahara Square keeping her eyes and ears out for any expired meters, while she pulled up to ticket another car out staying their period she thought about how different things were.

After what had happened with the Night Howler case many of the mammals saw her in a new light, and while there were still a lot of upset faces when they saw her ticketing their vehicles, there was also a few who seemed embarrassed that she had to write them up and bashful of having not been back on time. But that wasn't the biggest change in the city that she saw, because now she saw more smiles on the streets, and heard more laughing on the sidewalks; it seemed like after the dark time the city went through everyone seemed to be in brighter spirits than they were before.

Along with that city wide change there was also a smaller change for the rabbit officer, but it seemed plenty big to her; a change in address. The best part of that change was how welcomed it was; she was already starting to get used to her new apartment and everything about it. It was much bigger than the last single room she had been living in; the entry room was a small living room and connected kitchen space. Down a small hallway there was her own bathroom to one side and a bedroom to the other; but what she liked the most was her own bathroom.

Because her small size the rooms seemed bigger and everything slightly taller, and because that she had a lot of open space to herself. To add to that she didn't really bring a lot when she moved back to the city; so in the living room there was the plain couch and table that came with the room, there was a small tv that her mom convinced her to bring from their house.

But as she drove down around the popular hangout spot a familiar sound caught her attention. "Pawpsicles, get your pawpsicles." A deep voice was advertising to the public this time rather than Nick, but the message was still the same. Judy looking over to see that not only the message was still the same, but the small fox as well.

The officer parked her car nearby and got out to go see what exactly it is that Finnick was doing. "You haven't changed a bit have you?" she asked as she walked up next to his portable ice box.

The predator turned to the rabbit at the familiar voice to see just the person he expecting to see with the voice. "Nice to see you too officer toot-toot." He said with a slight smirk in her direction as handed off another frozen treat for the two dollar payment. "Here hold this real quick." The light brown fox said as her put a frozen dessert into her paws as he put the growing paper money into his pocket.

Confused Judy opened her mouth to protest, but her question was answered for her as Finnick's voice rose and was directed away from her and to the crowd passing by, "Well officer Hopps, how do you like that Pawpsicle?" his voice while still being deep was also somewhat welcoming. All the kids and curious mammals in the area seeing Judy Hopps, the famed police officer who saved Zootopia, eating one of the red sweets, they couldn't help but want one too; and Finnick was more than happy to sell them one.

In a few minutes the small predator had sold out almost entirely by the time the crowd had finished with their purchases and talking with the rabbit officer while taking plenty of pictures with her. "No I haven't changed. But that one is on the house." His deep voice chuckled to the grey rabbit who like it or not was enjoying the incriminating snack.

She had talked to Nick enough to be able to get him with a come back of her own, but just before doing so a third voice sounded before hers. "Excuse me, my son dropped his Pawpsicle. Did you have any left, I'm happy to pay for it." Both Judy and Finnick looked to see a giraffe lowering her neck enough to talk to the seller, and close to her leg stood the mentioned son holding another two dollars in his paws.

Finnick took the last Pawpsicle out from the ice where it was staying cold and walked over to the young giraffe holding it out for him, "Here you go kid." He said as kindly as his voice would allow him to. The small prey mammal stepped up taking the ice cream and held out the payment in return and Finnick held up his paw stopping him, "My treat kid." He said in that same voice.

"Oh, thank you sir." The mother said from above with a warm smile to the fox. "What do you say sweetie?" she asked down to her little son.

"Thank you Mr." the son said cutely before the two spotted mammals were on their way once more.

The whole time Judy was looking on, watching the scene play out right in front of her with a blank look of surprise; a look that slowly turned into a honest smile. Her amethyst eyes sparkled with pride for the fox as he turned around quickly looking away when he saw her staring at him with that ridiculous expression. "What are you lookin' at bunny?" he said trying to save face.

Judy thought about what to say, this was the first time she had seen Finnick since the end of the Night Howler case, then a thought crossed her mind. Nick had been living his life hustling and working around the law, because of that his closest friend and only thing resembling a family was a hustler; and with his new life Nick couldn't keep ties with his old life. Her face grew long as she looked at the Pawpsicle in her paw; the same thing that gave her a wake up call that first day, the same lead that lead her to Nick and through the rest of the case.

She realized with guilt that Nick was choosing her and her dream over the life he had struggled to keep, and as his friend she wasn't going to be the one to make him do this alone. "Hey Finnick." She called getting the fox's attention as he was pushing the cooler up the ramp leading into the back of his van.

"Don't worry rabbit, I buy the jumbo pops from Jerry, look at it like a business deal." He said turning to the officer after getting the cooler up the ramp. "I buy the big ones, melt them down into small ones, and sell to smaller mammals." Finnick explained the foundation of his small time business that he had going now rather than hustling.

"That's not what I was going to say." Judy clarified as she cut off his explanation. "When was the last time you spoke with Nick?" she asked with a low voice worried about what his answer was going to be.

The light brown fox looked back to the last time he had spoke with his long time partner and friend. "'Bout five or six months. He came by saying he was out of hustling and off to be a cop." He said with a defeated sigh as he faced the truth himself. "How's he doin'?" Finnick asked the officer as he swallowed his pride.

Judy couldn't help but to blame herself for that separation that the foxes were going through. "From what I hear, he is one of the best recruits this time around." She said quietly but still very proud of the red fox.

"Not like that. I know he's gonna be better than any of those mammals." Finnick said as if it was obvious; but then again Judy was beginning to think the same thing as well. "I meant _how_ is he?" he said while stressing the how to emphasize his point.

That is when Judy realized that Finnick not only had complete confidence in Nick, but was still doing his best to look out for his partner, his friend, his family. "Why don't you ask him yourself? You know he wouldn't mind hearing from his closest friend." She said to the small fox leaving him at a loss for words, and with that she made her way back to her meter maid car as she bit down into the frigid red Pawpsicle.

* * *

It was late at night at the ZPD training academy and all the lights were out; all except one that is. At his desk Nick was sitting in the yellow light of his desk lamp reading over the Code of Conduct book and jotting down useful and important points in his own notebook to go back over later. While there was a suggested curfew for all trainees they were permitted to study as much as they needed as long as they didn't disrupt their fellow recruits. He was halfway through one of many articles involving proper paperwork procedures when his buzzed in his pocket, and after finishing off the article he was going through he checked the notification seeing a text.

He had expected to see Judy's name at the top because she was the only one that he really kept contact with while in the academy, but much to his surprise he read Finnick's contact displayed with the message.' _Hey its been a while._ ' The message was short, awkward, and unsure; but at the same time it was still his partner reaching out.

' _Sure has. So how have things been going for you?_ ' Nick responded back just as unsure of his text as Finnick was of his own.

It took some time for the older fox responded, it wasn't more than a few minutes but enough time for Nick to read through another couple of articles as he waited. ' _Better sense all the prey stopped crying. What about at the fuzz school?_ ' he asked getting a chuckle out of Nick along with that sly toothy grin.

Nick typed up his response with that same grin as his claws ticked against the glass screen of his phone. ' _Just as well as a hustler fox in a police school could do._ ' He chuckled as he typed and sent the message.

While it wasn't known to the red fox, miles away in the city, the small fennec fox was laughing at the first remark. Both of them could tell that everything was going to be just the same between the two friends as they always were. 'That bunny isn't such a bad cop after all.' Finnick thought to himself as he and Nick carried light conversation for a while long before the officer in training had to call it a night.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well that is another chapter what did you guys think? I know it didn't focus on Nick too much but I felt that just focusing this chapter all on him blowing past the material wouldn't be so interesting.

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter I was having a hard time coming up with anything, and as of Monday I dislocated my shoulder so that is a real hindrance to my progress, but I'll try to stay on top of things as best as I can with this fic and my others.

Well I'll see you all in the next chapter!-


	11. The Second Test

**Chapter Notes:**

For all your waiting, here is the second test for Nick and the rest of her fellow recruits!

Hope you all enjoy the chapter!-

* * *

 **The Second Test:**

It's amazing how fast time really does fly, but what's more amazing is how you don't notice it till the end of that time. Two weeks was all the time that the recruits had left before their second big test; only two more weeks to learn every law, regulation, conduct code, and procedure that officers had to follow each and every day. But with that ever decreasing time came the pressure to succeed; however it was all getting easier for a certain red fox.

Throughout his life on the streets Nick had picked up a few very useful skills; one of which was his ability to work exceedingly well under pressure. So after cracking his knuckles all in one go he and his two study partners hit the books chatting lightly about the subjects as the studied. While Nick, Mike, and Morris all studied together during for the most of the time they often studied the subject and sections they needed to work on the most.

Morris was having difficulties with procedural issues because his family's line of work there was no procedures; they did what they needed to do and when they needed to do it, there was no paperwork. Mike on the other opposite of that was having his uncertainties with little to nothing; pretty much everything he was reading was already a force of habit for him thanks to his family, but he wasn't the cocky type and so he put just as much time into reading the books as the rest of the recruits. And then there was Nick who knew more than Mike off the top of his head having to deal with city laws; while Mike was taught the book as a kit, Nick experienced it. He lived on the other side of the line but spent his days tiptoeing the edge, and because of that he knew that line intimately with every gap and turn it had for him.

But the thing that was causing Nick so much trouble was not in the books and it couldn't be taught, it was in himself and had to be overcame; self doubt. His life had taught Nick a very harsh and cold lessons at an early age, and then reinforced it the rest of his life, because of that Nick while being able to handle the material was worried about letting his friends down. However that is what made the red fox strong, he alone was strong, but with the small but close support system of his friends he was stronger, and they are what drove him to push himself further.

Mike was the one to break the silence, "You stuck there Nick? You've been staring at your paper for a while." The grey wolf pointed out to the the rest of group.

"No I was just thinking." He said as he came back to the now and went to take a drink but unfortunately for him that was bad timing.

"Ah, Nick is thinking about pretty fox nurse." Morris said rather loudly in his thick accent, and that blunt statement caused Nick to choke on his water coughing it up onto his shirt, luckily for the three of them not much made it past his paw. "AH! I know it, she is girlfriend!" Morris exclaimed excitedly getting the attention of a few others in the cafeteria.

"What Nick, you holding out on us? Come on tell us who's the vixen." Mike jumped in excited to hear about how Nick met the nurse.

The poor fox was more than confused by everything going on, he didn't know any vixens or nurses, and certainly wasn't dating anyone right now. "Who are you talking about Morris? I don't know any nurses?" he said trying to know where this is all coming from.

But Mike wasn't going to let him get out of it, "Oh no Nick, come on, we never heard about this girl before." He said with an enormous grin across his grey muzzle.

In his always present accent, the polar bear clarified where he got the idea from, "It is fox girl on phone. She text you yesterday."

Hearing this Nick thought back to everyone he got a text from yesterday and when he finally came to the answer he couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Morris…Morris is this the… _nurse_?" he asked the large mammal pulling his phone out to show both of his friends who were waiting impatiently. To fox in question was standing in the shadows behind a building leaning against the red brick wall, they wore a full nurse's uniform, and in their paw was a newly lit cigaret as they blew a thin line of smoke away from themselves and into the air, the only thing that stood out was the high up camera angel.

"That is her." The white furred mammal confirmed as soon as he saw the picture.

"Way to go Nick, she's smokin." Mike encouraged his choice in women as well as little joke at the addictive habit, "and I don't just mean the cigaret." But after saying that Nick handed over the phone so both larger mammals could get a look while he finally got his drink, and Mike took no time to zoom in the photo for a better look at her features. "W…wait…your girlfriend is a guy?" he said in a voice filled with surprise causing Morris to snatch the phone from him pulling it up to his face to see for himself.

Thankfully this time Nick had already swallowed his water or there might have been another incident, but that didn't stop him from still coughing on what was left. "Wha-Wait- No. I'm not dating him and he isn't a real nurse"

Morris understood now what he had mistaken for a relationship, and the thought of all this misunderstanding made him give a deep hearty chuckle . "Nick likes to play dress up? Is Nick Dr or patient?" he asked, but whether it was out of confusion, curiosity, or simply another part of the misunderstanding, the question threw the red fox for a loop and threw Mike to the floor laughing.

It took several minutes for Mike to calm down and by the end of his laughing episode he was left with little trails of tears on his fur and sides that would hurt tomorrow, and then on top of that it took several minutes for Nick to explain everything else. He already told them about his hustling before becoming an officer so it wasn't anything new, so he explained what hustle they were doing with the outfit rather than what Morris had thought; and by the looks of it he still was thinking of the idea. However, without a doubt in Nick's mind he could see this topic coming up again for a long while as Mike said another 'Dr./Nurse comment' before laughing again, but the red fox and large bear couldn't help but join him in laughing.

* * *

Five thirty hit and Judy's alarm blared to life next to her bed, and not soon after did the eager officer come into the room while brushing her teeth so she could turn it off before heading back to the bathroom to finish her morning routine. It was a strange thing for her, taking things slow and steady, she still couldn't stay asleep past five thirty but while she was up in the morning now that she lived closer to the precinct there was no need to worry about catching the train or being late for work.

Now she could leave at her regular time and finally enjoy the city in the sunrise as she walked to the precinct even having enough time to enjoy a coffee with Clawhauser before getting her assignment in the bullpen; now she really loved the city as she always wanted to. In a few more minutes she made her leave and headed for the precinct, while there was still a train she could catch and get there quicker she loved walking through the orange glow of the sunrise.

As she walked down the sidewalk there wasn't very many other mammals out and about before remembering something very important, she took at her phone to find she was right; it was the fifteenth. It was the day of Nick's second test at the training academy; and without skipping a beat she opened up a new text for her fox friend. Even though she knew he was dead asleep from stay up late studying again she thought of no better way to show her encouragement for him than to give him something to wake up to.

' _Good luck on your test Nick! Don't feel too bad if you can't beat my score. :P_ ' she sent her playful jab at her friend; he couldn't beat her score even if he tried, after all she didn't miss a single point. Without a doubt in her mind she had faith her friend would pass with ease, and was pretty certain that he would even be able to tie with her. He might have been living a rough life for a long while but she knew he could do it.

It wasn't too much longer before she found herself stepping up the small stairs to the ZPD office, the stairs were made small so all animals feel welcome at the precinct; here everyone was treated fairly, no matter their size nor speice, gender or beliefs. "Hey Judy!" Clawhauser's voice was just as happy as his demeanor always was."You're here early today, finally going to have a donut with me?" he said as she hopped up onto the stool he kept so they could sit and talk together.

The donut in question was a regular chocolate with sprinkle donut perfect for a mammal his size, but for Judy being a rabbit, and a small one at that, the donut was more like an impossibly large cake. And just as she was about to politely decline his offer again he stopped her. "Wait- before you say no…" he trailed off as her turned around to get something behind him that Judy couldn't see before turning back around quickly. "Tada!" he exclaimed happily as he presented another pink box, it was from the same bakery but a lot smaller.

The small officer took the box placing it on the tabletop and opened it curious as to what was inside the box, "Aww Clawhauser you didn't have to." she said touched by her friends kindness. The box was half a dozen chocolate sprinkled donuts from the same bakery that the kind predator always went to, the only difference was they were perfect for her size. With that together the two of the officers enjoyed the morning before Judy had to report in at the bullpen.

* * *

Nick woke up from Mike and Morris calling for his attention, they had planned to go down and eat breakfast together and then study at their table till they had to go report for their test. Without wanting to waste time Nick hopped down from his bunk and quickly got ready before grabbing his phone and heading out the door. While he walked to catch up with his larger friends he saw two messages on his phone; one a little after six and the thirty minutes later.

While he was happy to see both messages he was happier to see Judy's message first, ' _Good luck on your test Nick! Don't feel too bad if you can't beat my score. :P_ ' the challenge put a smile on his muzzle, and whether it was possible or not he wasn't going to let her get away that easy.

' _Alright Carrots, if I can match you perfect score you are buying drinks when I graduate._ ' he responded with a grin parting his lips thinking about how easy it was going to be to get free drinks.

Next he opened up the second message which was from Clawhauser, ' _Hey Judy said you have your book test today, I barely passed but I know you can do it. Good luck little guy! :D_ ' his message read, and it made him almost as happy as the first message had; but to him all that mattered was the support from his friends.

' _Thanks big guy._ ' he sent back a short response to his spotted friend as he pushed open the doors to the food court and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Looking around the room it was easy to see that there nearly every trainee had the same idea; wake up early to eat and study. And as Nick got his food and came up to their normal table he saw the even had another trainee eating with them.

Sitting across from Morris hidden by the polar bear's large frame till just now was Lea; the lioness that had the fastest time in the academy for running the mile. "So you're the fox that everyone talks about." she said as she looked Nick over, "You don't look like a convict to me." the feline said bluntly as Nick took his seat next to her.

"Nick is not criminal. Mike is criminal." Morris said in his thick accent trying hard to defend his friend, while simultaneously throwing his other friend under the bus.

It wasn't the accent or the volume that had thrown everyone for a loop, but simply what he said, "W-wait?! Why am I a criminal?" The canine trainee asked confused, more so than both Nick and Lea were. "What did I do?"

"You don't use blinker in drive test." the large mammal said with confidence in his voice and a confident firm nod of his head. "Article 28-909 Section B.1 ' _Have the lap and shoulder belt properly adjusted and fastened while the vehicle is in motion._ '" Morris recited the section involving the violated law.

Mike, Nick, and Lea all froze as they looked at the polar bear. In a moment Lea began laughing and soon followed Nick, "I can't believe...that he pulled...C.O.C. (code of conduct) ...on you." The lioness said through her laughter, it was funny for all of them that Morris, the most blunt of the group had called Mike out on the rule, when the wolf came from a family of cops. After a few more playful jabs at Mike's expense and a few more laughs from the group of four they began to eat and study as planned.

* * *

Judy was already filling out paperwork for an attempted car theif. While on her rounds ticketing overstayed vehicles she saw a pig going from vehicle to vehicle looking inside the cars briefly through the windows and giggling the handles, and that was more than enough for Judy to give chase. While being booked at the precinct among his things several wallets and phones were found in his deep pockets, all different styles and different owners.

After the forms had been filled out she handed them back over to Clawhuaser so he can give them to whichever officer was on paperwork duty that day, but just before she turned to leave he stopped her. "Uh Judy, you uh, you might want to check out the infirmary first." he said wincing as he looked at her slightly swollen cheek.

The rabbit officer put a paw to the cheek that her fellow officer was looking at, and much to her displeasure was reminded by a sharp pain of the blow she took while trying to arrest the car thief. She hissed as she pulled her grey paw away with a bit of red on the tip of her fingers; hooves were known to leave marks. "Owch." she muttered to herself with a slight hiss, "Thanks Clawhauser, I'll head down there right now." Judy said before heading off to the medical department on the precinct to get checked out.

In less than a few minutes the small officer found herself stepping into the infirmary for checkup, and was currently being shown a bed to wait for the nurse to come look. Not too much longer after that the nurse finally came by to take a look at Judy, who was waiting rather impatiently so that way he could get back out in the field. But unfortunately for her, fate had other ideas in mind for her today. As the nurse cleaned up the cut in the rabbit's cheek she went through the mandator checklist, and for the unlucky officer she couldn't give her the all clear.

"Sorry officer Hopps, I can't let you go back out there today." the antelope said to Judy as she finished writing down her notes.

The mentioned officer was not happy to hear the bad news, "What? Why not?" her voice clearly showing her dislike of the current situation she found herself in, and while she didn't know it her eyes swayed slightly not helping her case.

"You have a mild concussion from the hit you took." the nurse explained to her. "But don't worry you should only need tomorrow and maybe the day after to be back at a hundred percent." she elaborated for Judy explaining the recovery period. While the next two days were Judy's normal days off she was still being sent home for half the day. "Now I'm going to-"

A voice behind the curtain next to Judy's bed interrupted the nurse. "Just ruining everyone's day aren't you Linda?" an obviously unhappy officer complained before the mammal behind said curtains pulled them open to be a part of the conversation. The officer was a grey wolf with dark grey fur, he looked like he had both a soft side and a stern side to him. On the left side of his muzzle just behind his nose was a butterfly closure bandage sealing up a small cut over his canine, and on his right cheek bone were two more butterfly closures over a bigger cut.

"Mike, get back in your bed. I haven't cleared you to leave yet either." the nurse told the officer, it was clear from the brief conversation that the wolf officer visits the infirmary quite often. However Linda could only roll her eyes as Mike stepped closer to Judy's bed and took a seat in the nearby chair, refusing to leave back to his own bed. "Mike, don't make me get someone to strap you down in your bed again."

Judy watched as they didn't mind her being right in the middle of their conversation, and while normally she wouldn't have liked not being set on the sides of the conversation in her current state she was still a bit off. "That was only once." the predator grumbled under his breath at the most likely distant event, but based on everything so far Judy wasn't too sure of that. "So what happened to you, Hopps?" he asked Judy finally being done talking to the nurse and deciding to chat with his fellow officer for a while.

Being caught off guard by suddenly being dragged into the conversation Judy was a bit slow to respond to the question, "Oh I got hit arresting a suspicious mammal trying to break into metered cars." she answered as she straightened up. "What happened to you?" the smaller officer returned the question.

"He was born that way." Linda said under her breath as she looked over some paperwork getting a stifled laugh from Judy at the remark.

It also didn't go unheard by Mike, "Hey it makes me look tough. But I got hit while restraining one of the recent house burglars, I thought his partner had ran off but then he came back and gave me a solid kicking when I was restraining the other." the wolf said nonchalantly as if taking any blow was common for him, "I had to end up tazing them both, the smell still burns my nose." he complained about the sharp scent.

Judy thought back and recalled when Nick had helped her take the truck home, the smell of burnt fur was bad enough for her and her nose was nowhere near as good as a wolf's; but that memory had more bad emotions than just the smell. After about ten more minutes both officers were released from the infirmary but were giving papers saying they weren't cleared for work.

"Hopps, you want to go for a bite to eat? I can take you home after if you would like?" Mike offered as they walked out of the precinct building. With not much else going on in her day anymore Judy agreed to the friendly lunch, and in a short ride in officer Wolfred's cruiser they found a popular food truck to order from.

Deciding to go with a simple salad sandwich Judy found a bench nearby while she waited for her fellow officer to join her with his insect burger. "So you have any family in the city Judy?" Mike asked before he took his first bite of his burger. "Mmm, these food trucks always make great burgers." he mumbled with satisfaction as he enjoyed the rich flavor.

"Nope, I'm the first Hopps to move to the city. All my siblings still live in the burrows on my family's farm. What about you?" she answered and returned the question in between bites of her salad. While it wasn't as good as the salad from Sally's, it wasn't bad either.

"My wife and I have a little house out on Flower Hill, it's a little drive but it's nice and quiet. Our son's in the academy right now but he'll be back home in a few more months." he said in between bites of fries. "Your friend Nick is there right? Him and my son seem to have hit it off great." Mike said before pulling out his phone and passing it over to Judy.

The screen was on a picture of Nick along with a grey wolf with brown strands of fur that must have been Mike, along with a large polar bear who they had both been told was a great funny guy named Morris. "Yeah Nick talks about Mike and Morris all the time." Judy said before handing the phone back, a happy feeling knowing that Nick really was making friends. "How do you think they are going to do on the test?"

"They are going to do fine." the larger officer assured her.

* * *

Upon arriving at the lecture room where the exam was being given the group of four walked in to find a few other trainees already sitting throughout the room. "Seats are assigned alphabetically, find your chair and stay quiet." one of the other sergeants instructed sternly as the group walked in together, and like that the group was separated and seated across the room at their own seats. Little by little the room filled up and when chief Anders walked in it was eight on the dot and he closed the door behind him.

The room was already quiet before, but now it was tense; that feeling came with the large panda's presence anytime he was around. "Alright before we begin there are a few rules for all the trainees." the mammal in charge stated firmly, "First off, anyone not present in the room has just failed the exam." Everyone in the room looked around to find there was about five empty chairs, while it was only a handful it was a sudden change in the room's atmosphere. "Number two, you will have two and a half hours to complete your exam after everyone has been handed a test booklet. Finally, anyone caught cheating will be removed from the program immediately." the intimidating mammal explained, but as he looked across the room of recruits he paused to look at Nick.

It wasn't long after when all the test booklets had been handed out and they were giving the go to start, and with that the sound of the seals being torn open filled the room as the test truly began. The satisfying sound of pencil to paper came from all around the room as everyone got to the first question; a short response question. Question six came up for Nick as he flipped the first page over, and while he wasn't the first there were far more mammals flipping after him rather than before him.

As the test went on the sergeants and several staff walked the room up and down each aisle waiting to catch someone for breaking the rules. But each time one of them walked by a certain red fox he could feel the cold and harsh looks they were giving him; he knew what they were thinking, and he was going to prove them all wrong. He had to someone out there waiting for him to graduate and he wasn't going to do anything to get in the way of showing her that he could make it.

Tick by tick the time wore away counting down until the exam was over, and tick by tick Nick and the rest of his friends answered each and every question as best as they could; getting stuck on a question or two the best choice was to skip it and come back to it later after all the other questions were answered. It was hard to tell who was really winning but Nick and his two friends were all on the same page for the majority of the test, Morris falling behind slightly towards the end of the booklet; but even then once they had all finished they looked back at their answers one last time before raising their paws and turning in their tests.

Being the first one done out of the trio Mike waited at the end of the hall for a few minutes when Nick finally came out to meet him, and together the two of them only had to wait a few more minutes for their polar bear friend to emerge from the room. "How did you guys do?" the wolf asked once the last member had come out.

"Morris did fine, piece of cake." the largest of the three said confidently and triumphantly in his thick accent as he joined his friends. "Nick, how was test?" he questioned his smallest companion.

"Me? That test was nothing." Nick said smirking as the three friends headed off together laughing and playing around with one another. This day was theirs and they were going to enjoy the rest of it without anything to go wrong; Mike's dad was right, they all did just fine.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

So what did you guess think? I was writing the first half of this chapter while still recovering from surgery and what not, so this chapter might have been a bit out of sorts. But still let me know. Thanks again for your patience and for reading and supporting!

See you all soon!-


End file.
